What Love Means
by dreamofbeing
Summary: This was my first fanfic. A Max/Terry story. I wrote it orginally on Jan 2013, so this is my updated version.
1. Chapter 1

(Ch 1)

Terry McGinnis just got home from his talk with his friend Max. As he ascended the stairs to his room, he heard his mother's voice call him. He came into the kitchen to see food on the table and his little brother Matt run past him to the table.

"Hey sweetie, dinner is ready." Terry was so distracted by today's events that he hadn't heard her. "Terry, are you all right?" she asked.

"Huh, oh sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Probably Dana," said Matt as he made kiss noises with his mouth.

"Shut it twip," he said as he sat down next to Matt as his mother placed a plate before him. He hadn't been thinking about Dana, his girlfriend. He thinks about the boy he had saved in the fire. He wondered if the boy really didn't know that he was Batman. Maybe he was a good kid who was keeping this secret for him, like Max was.

"Terry, are you going to eat?" He looked into the worried eyes of his mother.

"Oh sorry mom, it's been a long day with school and everything."

"You work so hard Terry. You need to relax. Summer's coming up."

"I'll relax when I can mom, but Mr. Wayne needs me." He could see the frown on her face, and he took her hand. "Don't worry mom, I'm ok."

She smiled. "Well all right but I won't let you leave this table until you finish your plate."

After dinner he went up to his room, lied down on his bed, and sighed. The last day of school was tomorrow and Terry was nervous. He hadn't exactly had any future plans for himself like college. He was Batman; he had to protect Gotham from evil. The lights were off in his room, and he preferred it that way. The room felt calmer that way. He closed eyes and basked in the peace until the phone on his side table rang. He groaned as he sat up in bed and grabbed the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Terry? Excited about tomorrow?"

"Dana. Hey, I don't know. It's just another day."

"How can you say that? It's the end of being a teenager and moving into adulthood."

"I guess I never saw it that way."

"So, I was thinking we could hangout tonight at the Gotham club. Everyone's going to be there. We're celebrating."

"I-I don't think so Dana. I'm kind of feeling tired. I think I'm just going to crash, but I'll see you tomorrow." The phone had disconnected. 'She hung up, great McGinnis you really messed up this time,' he thought.

He hung up his phone, lied back down on his bed in the dark, and drifted off.

He didn't see his mother open his door; letting some light in. She closed the door quietly and made her way downstairs.

She picked up the phone near the couch and dialed a number. She waited as the rings passed by until she heard the voice she called. "Maxine."

"Hello Miss. McGinnis, what's going on?"

"I-I'm worried about Terry, and I was thinking you could find out what's wrong with him. He won't talk to me."

"I'll do what I can Miss. McGinnis, I promise."

"Oh thank you Maxine. Your parents are so lucky to have someone as great as you, goodbye." Maxine swallowed the lump in her throat as she hung up the phone.

Gotham City Club…

Max found her friends in a booth and joined them. She noticed Dana was in a bad mood. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'it has to be Terry.' Dana turned to Max and smiled.

"Hey Max, glad you can make it, unlike other people I know."

"Oh come on Dana, I'm sure he had a good reason," said Max.

"He said he's tired, Max. I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be with Terry anymore. If he can't find time for me, it's over. I don't deserve this."

"At least talk this out with him tomorrow. Give him a chance to explain before you do anything."

"I'll give him that." Dana got up and joined her friend Blake on the dance floor. Guys were surrounding both girls, and Dana smiled at the attention she was getting. She liked it.

Max was more shocked to see Dana letting a guy grind her on the dance floor. "Wait a minute." Her eyes widened. She remembered another time when Dana was flirting with some guy. When she confronted Dana about it, she said it was harmless; girls do it all the time. Was she supposed to tell Terry? What if he didn't believe her and there friendship was ruined? It was a risk she had to take.

The pounding music combined with tonight's events was giving her a headache. She decided to go home early. She took off her shoes, placed them by her bed, and lied down. Her mind went back to yesterday when Terry had told her about the boy who knew his identity under the Batman suit. She didn't believe for one second that the boy didn't know Terry's face. He seemed smarter than that. She set her alarm, pulled the covers over her pajama body, and drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ch 2) Hamilton Hill High (the next day)…

Max made her way up the steps to the entrance. Before she could open the door, she heard two familiar, yelling voices. Her friends Dana and Terry were arguing in front of their classmates, not seeming to notice them.

"Dana look I'm sorry I just didn't want to go to the club tonight. I needed some sleep."

"I don't understand why you're still working for Mr. Wayne. Why don't you just quit all ready?"

"I can't, my family needs the money, and Mr. Wayne's a good guy to work for."

"Why don't you just find another job?"

"I really like this job Dana. I won't abandon it."

"Well then we are over this time and I mean for good. You were a good, loyal boyfriend and a really bad boyfriend at the same time."

Terry heard a voice respond to Dana's comment and saw Max at his side. "He's a bad boyfriend, what about you?"

"What are you talking about, Max?" asked Dana.

"At the club yesterday you let those guys grind you and there was that other time I saw you flirting with a guy and you said it was harmless. I can't believe I fell for that. You cheated on Terry when you were both together."

"You really are smart, Max." She looked at Terry. "I got tired of him not being there. I needed someone to be there for me, so I started seeing other guys."

Max looked at her friend to see how devastated he was. It nearly broke her heart that Dana would hurt Terry this way. She led Terry to a deserted place of the school. She watched him sit down. The quiet was making Max uncomfortable, so she sat down beside Terry, hoping she could help him through this. "Terry, is there anything I can do?" He looked up at her, and she could see the pain in his light, blue eyes.

"No, but thanks for being here for me."

"That's what friends are for." She placed her hand on his shoulder, and she sighed. "You know your mom is worried about you to. She called me yesterday and said she needed my help, so she could find out how you're doing.

He smiled sadly. "Yeah, that sounds like my mom."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know when I'm better." He watched Max smile, and it seemed to be contagious because he smiled to. The bell rang.

"You think you're going to be up to going to class?"

"Yeah, I need something to focus on."

"Think you can stay awake long enough to make that happen?"

"Ha, ha, very funny Gibson."

After school…

Terry and Max went to Max's place to hang out. Terry lied on her bed watching TV while Max was on her computer typing something. When the commercial came, Terry turned his attention to his friend. "What are you doing?"

"I'm working on my valedictorian speech."

"Congratulations Max."

"Thanks Terry, I'm even surprised since I have been helping you out with your after school activity."

"And I really appreciate it Max."

"You can show your appreciation by showing me the bat cave."

"Not going to happen."

"It was worth a shot." She closed her laptop and placed it on her desk.

She sat on the other side of her bed beside her friend.

"You finished already?"

"Yep, and it's perfect." She smiled.

Terry turned on his side to face her." I'm really happy for you Max. You deserve it."

"You're such a sweet guy Terry. No matter how much Dana searches for someone to be with, she'll never find someone as great as you are."

He didn't know what to say to that. He was completely blown away by what she said. Before he could respond, the phone rang, and he had to be Batman. "I'll see you later, Max." She watched him leave, but she was still worried about him.

Gotham Supermarket…

Mary McGinnis was picking up a few items that she needed at home. She was thinking about Terry, and she hoped Max had talked to him. She really was a good friend to her son. She wasn't paying attention, and her cart collided with another, looking up she saw Maxine.

"Sorry Miss. McGinnis, I wasn't paying attention."

"I wasn't either dear."

"You're worried about Terry to."

"What happened Maxine?"

"Dana dumped him, and he found out she was cheating on him."

"Oh dear, how is he?"

"He won't talk about it, so I'm guessing not good."

Max and Marry made their way to checkout and after everything was paid for, Max walked Mary to her car and helped her put her groceries into the trunk. "Graduation's soon, your parents must be thrilled about you getting valedictorian." She saw Max frown and a pain was in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Th-their not coming. I tried to convince my family to come but they claim to be busy."

"Why would they do such a thing?"

"They don't love me, that's obvious."

"Oh dear that can't be true."

"It is, they're never home. I'm by myself, and I live off what money they send me. They haven't been home since two years ago."

Mary's eyes widened. She felt sympathy for the girl, so she held the girl in her arms. "Matt and I will be there for your graduation Max and Terry will be there with you. You're not alone sweetheart. We'll be cheering for you on the sidelines."

Max smiled. "I appreciate that Miss. McGinnis. I can see where Terry gets his tenderness from." She waved goodbye to Mary and walk with her cart to her own car.

Mary is struck by what Max had said about her son on the way home from the market. She smiled and thought maybe Max would be better for Terry than Dana ever could be. It was just heartbreaking about Max's home life. She had no idea, and she wondered if Terry knew. He had been over to her would be summer soon. Maybe there would be room in his heart for someone who really and truly cared about him. That person was certainly Max.

McGinnis Home…

Mary pulled up into the driveway to see both of her sons outside, waiting for her. They came towards her, helping her with the groceries. After everything was put away, she relaxed on the couch with her two sons and watched her sons watch TV. She turned to Terry and looked away as he spotted her glance.

"What's up mom?"

"I ran into Max at the market. She told me everything Terry."

"But that's not what's troubling you the most."

"No, but I hope something good can come out of what happened to you."

"Thanks mom." He smiled at her. "So, what's wrong?"

"It's Max. I asked her about her parents coming to graduation, and she said they weren't. What do you know about her home life?"

"Well she told me her family travels and that's why they're not home but I don't believe it."

"You're right Terry, and I wish you weren't." She sighed as her hands trembled as Terry held them.

"Mom, what's the truth?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Her family isn't coming to see her graduate. She says she's lived alone in her house for a long time by herself with her parent's money supporting her. I can't believe her parents abandoned her like that."

"What!" Terry exclaimed.

"I told her we'd been rooting for her at graduation, all of us would."

"Sure mom, Max is cool," said Matt.

Terry smiled. "Thanks mom."

"She's a great girl who deserves happiness."

"Yeah I know, she's done so much for me and now it's time to return her kindness."

"Oh that reminds me, is Mr. Wayne going to be there?"

"Yeah he is." Terry made his to the door. "I'm going out."

"Be back by eleven."

Cheesy Dan's…

The arcade was full of teenagers. Terry spotted Max and Howard

playing a virtual reality fighting game. When they took their helmets off, Howard smiled. "Hey Terry, how's it going?"

"Ok I guess."

"I heard the whole fight dude, sorry about what happened."

"Thanks Howard." He looked right Max and suddenly butterflies entered her stomach. "You ok Max."

"Um yeah Terry, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason." He smiled as he got an idea.

"What is it McGinnis? I know that devious smile anywhere."

"Whose up for getting wasted on pizza and ice cream?" He saw as Max and Howard grinned.

"Sounds like an excellent idea Terry," said Howard.

Two pizza pies and two cartons of ice cream later the trio was smiling drunkenly at one another. "Th-that was oh my god why did we do this again?" asked Max.

"Blame Terry, he's the mastermind," said Howard.

"Of course blame me, you two went along with it."

"Oh, this isn't good, I think I need to throw up," said Howard as he ran to the bathroom.

Max turned from Howard to Terry. "You're evil."

"I guess I'll have Batman get right on that." They both laughed, and it seemed to echo because Dana saw them.

Terry and Max got up from the booth as Terry entered the boy's bathroom, he sensed someone behind. "Max, this is the boy's bathroom."

"I know I just want to make sure Howard's ok."

"You're so lucky no one else is in here besides him."

They heard Howard heaving. "Howard, I'm so sorry man."

"D-don't worry about it Terry. I had fun today."

Suddenly footsteps were heading towards them. "Max, you have to get out now," said Terry.

"Not enough time." She pulled Terry and her into a bathroom stall, shutting the door behind them. She stood on the toilet seat, and Terry's feet were on the ground. Terry got a rush from being dragged in. He let out the breath he was holding in, and he turned to Max, who was smiling at him. He glared back at her.

"Man, did you see Dana when she saw McGinnis and Gibson having a good time together," said Nelson.

"Well their friends right? Friends can have a good time together," said the other guy.

"Yeah, if that good time means hooking up. I mean think about it. He's probably with Gibson when he is supposed to be with Dana. McGinnis is the jerk not Dana."

Max was about to open the stall door to give Nelson a piece of her mind before Terry held her back with his arm around her waist. When they both heard the pair of footsteps leave, they got out of the stall and left the bathroom. No one had noticed Max was in there. While they waited for Howard, Terry watched in amusement as Max let out her frustration.

"Can you believe Nelson? That jerk, he has no right to assume things he knows nothing about. I mean us hooking is ridiculous, especially since you would never cheat on her."

"I think Dana saw us laughing together but why would she be jealous? It makes no sense."

"Actually it does make sense," said Howard.

"WHAT!" Terry and Max said.

"You two are such good friends. She probably feels threatened by that."

"It's none of her business anyway. She broke up with me she cheated on me. Who cares what she thinks." They had never heard Terry sound so cold before, but this was probably what he did when he didn't want to deal with the pain. Terry looked at his watch, which read 11:30PM. "I have to get home."

The trio left the arcade and on the car ride home, he thought about what Nelson had said. His hand gripped the steering wheel. Nelson was a jerk. "Don't let him get to you, McGinnis, he's a loser." Suddenly his mind went to him and Max. They were good friends. She was to him the coolest girl on the planet. There was no one else he trusted most with his personal life and feelings than her. When he had looked at her in the arcade, he felt butterflies. Just what was going on with him? Was it possible he had deeper feelings beyond friendship for Max? He shook his head. It was silly, or was it? "Ugh, something new to add to my plate, just great."

He made his way to his bed and passed out as soon as he hit the pillow. He had a lot to think about, especially with graduation around the corner. Max was going to college, and he probably wouldn't see her for a while. Why did it bother him so much?


	3. Chapter 3

(Ch 3) Around the city of Gotham (the day after)…

Batman was on patrol as usual, and it was a slow night. He knew Bruce could hear his yawn through the speaker. Last night was plagued with thoughts of Max and his mixed up feelings, so he didn't get much sleep. He didn't know if he would get a goodnight's rest until he figured this whole thing out with his friend.

She was someone he could always lean on when being Batman was hard, and she would listen when he complained about his life as Terry. She filled him with a sense of completeness and purpose. He had never felt that way with Dana. Bruce alerted him out of his thoughts.

"Terry, you can go home, no one's causing trouble tonight."

"That's strange."

"You're telling me, now go get some rest." He turned the speaker off.

He seriously doubted he would rest tonight. He was so tense.

The Bat Cave…

Terry parked the Batmobile and hopped right out of it, walking over to Bruce. "Hey, is there anything I can do?"

"You want to focus on something that has nothing to do with your problems."

"Yes, I would appreciate it for once." So he gave him some hero work related task. By the time he completed it, Bruce had found him passed out on the chair he was sitting at. Bruce looked to his dog Ace, who felt sympathy for the young teen. He nuzzled Terry's fist and woke him up. Terry smiled at Ace. "Thanks for waking me up buddy." Terry pets him before he left the cave.

Bruce makes a call to Max. He can hear how tired she is in her voice.

"He-hello," she said.

"Maxine."

"Mr. Wayne, what are you doing calling me at an hour like this?"

"Sorry, it's about Terry. I need you to find out why he's so sleep deprived."

"Gee I don't know it must have something to do with him being the caped crusader." Maxine said with sarcasm.

"That's not it, there's something more to it." He heard a sigh.

"All right Bruce but only if you let me see the Bat cave." He hung up on her. "Hey!"

"That girl is stubborn." Ace looked at him and nodded his head in agreement. He sat down in his chair near the computer. He looked up at the blank screen, got up from the chair, and left the cave with Ace on his trail.

Maxine's Apartment…

After the call from Bruce, she lied back down on her bed in the dark. She sighed. Bruce was right; something did seem different with Terry. Of course it would be assumed with his break up with Dana but she didn't feel that was it. Suddenly her eyes widened as she sat up in bed. "Is it possible that Terry—no girl don't get crazy. He couldn't, could he? No." But the thought still lingered in her mind as she drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ch 4) Hamilton Hill High…

Morning showed itself in the sky as Max drove to school. As she parked and got out of her car, she saw Terry and Chelsea talking and when they spotted her, they smiled at her and she smiled back. Before she could join them and ask what they were talking about, a hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned to see Howard with his fingers looped with a girl's. She smiled. "Hey Howard, well aren't you going to introduce me to the girl holding your hand?"

"Oh right, Max this is Marylyn."

"It's nice to meet you, Marylyn." Max shook her hand. "So, how did you two lovebirds meet?"

"Our fathers work at the same company. We met there," said Howard.

"He was so nice to me, and we started talking. We found out we have a lot in common."

"I'm happy for you two." She watched as they walked away, hand in hand. They smiled at one another. Max turned away from the couple, and she felt her stomach drop. It had been a while since she had been in a serious relationship, and she knew why. She kept boys at a distance, so she wouldn't get hurt, using her studies as an excuse not to date. She was beginning to think it would be impossible but the way Terry looked at her at the arcade had definitely stirred something inside her. "I got to stop this delusion, but is it so crazy?" She rubbed her temples and let out a sigh to relieve her growing headache.

"You ok Max?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine." She looked into the eyes of her friend Terry and thought she would melt on the spot. 'I've got it bad,' she said in her head. "Bruce called me last night."

"Really? What did he have to say?"

"Well like your mother, Bruce thinks there's something off with you lately. I swear they've appointed me your therapist or something." Terry laughed. "Terry, if Bruce is calling me so late at night about you, then I'm starting to agree that something's definitely up with you."

Terry is caught off by the genuine concern her eyes. He couldn't tell her that he had been feeling more than friendly feelings towards her. He didn't want to scare her off, and he didn't want to lose her friendship, which meant everything to him. "I'm sure they're worrying over nothing Max."

"I'm not buying it McGinnis." Max folded her arms over her chest with a look of stern in her eyes. He thought she looked cute in her stance. She was a tough girl, but she wouldn't get it out of him.

"Well that's good to know." The bell rang. "Oh would you look at that, we have class." He felt her shove him as she walked ahead of him into the building. He smirked. Maybe he could tell her sometime when he felt more confident with his feelings. Especially when these feelings were so different from what he felt when he dated other girls. Was it possible that he could commit himself to one person for the rest of his life? He was 17 years old after all. There was still time to see what was out there but how long did he really have?

The bell rang as students rushed out the door. Max stayed behind in the computer room. She didn't want to go home just yet. This had worried Terry, and she could tell he was hesitant to leave her by herself, but she convinced him she would be fine. She searched her email to see a familiar email address pop up. It was from her older sister. She was coming home from college today for her graduation. She smiled sadly. She had missed her sister, but she wasn't sure she wanted to see her. She would just remind her of every person who had ever left her in life.

Maxine's Apartment…

As she made her way down the steps and to the parking lot, she spotted a familiar car pull up in front of her. "Hey Maxine, get in."

"Tamara I didn't expect you to show up here."

"Well who else would be at school after school? A Gibson, that's who."

Max smiled at her sister. "It's good to see you. I didn't think anyone would be here to see me graduate."

"Of course I would want to be here sis. It's a very important day for you."

Max sat beside Tamara in the passenger seat, and they drove away. She wasn't worried about her car in the parking lot. It would be there in the morning. The drive was quite until Max's curiosity got the best of her. "Have you heard from mom and dad?"

"Yeah, they're having a great time in Paris. They're attending a French culinary school to learn how to make French food."

Max didn't say anything. It was typical for her parents to travel. They were at it since they got out of college. Tamara said that they used to take her with them but when Max was born, they had decided to settle down for a while. They got sick of settling after Max started middle school.

Tamara pulled into the drive. She turned off the car and turned to her sister. "Um, there's something I have been meaning to tell you Maxine."

"What is it?"

"Lets go inside and talk."

When they got into the house, Max noticed a man, who was smiling at her sister. Tamara hugged him and stood by his side. "Max, this is Wayne, my fiancé. We meet in freshmen year and have been together ever since. Wayne this is my little sister Max."

Max was floored. She remembered her sister going through guys like a girl goes through lipstick. How was it Tamara was able to find love? She walked up to Wayne. "It's nice to meet you Wayne. You're fiancé has never mentioned you when she calls."

"Tamara," said Wayne. "You didn't tell her."

"Well I wanted to surprise her."

"Do mom and dad know about this?" asked Max.

"Um well Wayne's parents do."

"Don't you think this is something they would want to know, Tamara?"

"Yes, but I wanted to tell you first."

That touched Max. It was so unexpected. "That's very thoughtful of you sis." She smiled. "Well I guess congratulations are in order. Should we go out to celebrate?"

"Thank you Max," said Wayne. "It means a lot to us."

"I know it does," said Max.

Papa's Italian Restaurant…

Max was watching as her sister engaged with Wayne. They looked so good together and so happy. What was stopping her from being happy? Oh yeah, herself. She listened as Wayne started to talk. "I'm on the track team. I really want to be in the Olympics. It's always been a dream of mine. I'm an only child, and my parents are loaded. It really doesn't matter to me. I like to earn my money."

"So, how did you two meet?"

"I'll let your sister take this one."

"Well you know how I like to watch guys?"

Max smiled. "Yes."

"I was watching the track team running laps around the track, and my eyes connected with his, and he suddenly out of the blue stopped running. Of course his coach was yelling at him to keep running but he ignored him and sat down next to me on the bleachers. The rest as they say is history."

"That's a great story Tamara."

"Yeah, well what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you met that special someone yet?"

Before she could answer, the news came on talking about Batman. "It looks like Gotham's hero, Batman has done it again. He saved all the people from a burning building with the help of Gotham's fire fighters," said the anchorman. The news went on and Tamara managed to get Max's attention.

"Maxine, are you going to answer my question or what?"

She didn't know how to answer her question. Terry was special, but he wasn't hers. "No, no one special."

"You should really let me set you up with someone."

"I don't think so Tamara."

"Why, because you're still hung up on Batman?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't remember your crush on Batman."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on you was obsessed. You drew bats in your notebook."

"This doesn't leave the table." Tamara and Wayne nodded. "I did but I grew out of that. It was a crush and crushes lead to nowhere."

When their food came, the conversation became more interesting. Wayne would listen to his fiancée's stories about her sister and her. He would smile and let out an occasional laugh when he found something funny.

"You two were certainly something at a young age," said Wayne.

"Yeah, we were wild children," said Tamara.

Suddenly Max felt her heart start to race and her body grow warm. She touched her arm, which was hot. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't feel sick or anything so it must be—She looked passed her sister and Wayne to see Terry and his families walk the other way and not pass them. She sighed in relief. Tamara had looked in Max's direction and smiled. "Wasn't that Terry McGinnis?"

"Yes, but since when have you been a fan?" Max smiled.

"Shut up Maxine, I remember you hanging out with him a lot."

"Well I am his friend, that might have something to do with it."

"I'm going to say hi." Tamara stood up from where she was sitting.

"Why?" asked Max.

"Why not? It's harmless sis unless you're jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous you're married. You obviously love Wayne. I'm not jealous."

"That's good to know." She smirked as she walked away from the table.

Wayne saw Max slide down on her side of the booth and smiled. "Are you ok?"

"Just peachy."

"You like the guy, don't you?"

"No, of course not. I don't have time for dating. It's been a busy year."

"Or a busy life."

"What! Are you a psychologist or something?"

"No, my mother is, and I guess it kind rubbed off on me."

"Well cut it out."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Max saw Tamara come back to the table and smiled. "Oh no, what did you do?"

"Well I thought it was a shame that the McGinnis's were sitting at a table with hard chairs so I invited them to join us in our comfy booth, which has a lot of room for more people."

"That was nice of you sweetie," said Wayne as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, very nice," said Max.

"What, you said you didn't have a crush on McGinnis? So what's the problem?"

"No problem."

Tamara smiled as they came over. Mary sat next to the couple while Terry and Matt sat next to Max. "Thanks for letting us sit with you," said Marry.

"It's no problem Miss. McGinnis. I mean Terry and Max are friends. We are practically family." Her statement amused Mary.

Tamara had really stuck her foot in her mouth. Max sighed and rubbed her forehead as Matt laughed. Terry smiled and turned to Max. "You know she's just kidding Max."

"I know Terry, but I prefer not to be embarrassed in public."

"Good luck with that. It comes with having a sister or brother."

"You would know better than anyone."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess I would."

They turned back to everyone. Max noticed her sister whispering with Mary. "Oh no this isn't good, my sister's got your mother in her clutches."

"How bad could it be?" Terry asked as he heard Wayne chuckle.

"You two are in trouble," said Matt.

"Sweetie, they are not in trouble, we were just talking," said Mary.

"Nothing ever came in harm of talking," said Tamara.

"I beg to differ," said Max as she saw Tamara and Mary get up and head to the ladies bathroom. Max got up. "I'm going to figure out what they are up to."

Matt took out his video game and started playing. "So, what brings you and your family to a place like this?" asked Wayne.

"My mother just got a raise at work. She wanted to go out and celebrate. What about you?"

"Tamara and I are engaged."

"Wow, congratulations man."

"Thanks Terry." He sat back against the booth. "Yeah, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Do you have a special girl in your life?"

"You could say that."

"Really, I thought you and Dana were over," said Matt. He thought about it and smiled. "Unless it's not Dana then it must be—

"Shut it, twip."

"Fine whatever." He went back to his game. "I like her better than Dana anyway. She's way cooler."

Wayne made sure the ladies weren't heading back to the table yet, no sign of them. "Terry, if you like her, why don't you tell her?"

"I—

"You can't deny it Terry. Your brother just ratted you out."

"Yes, and I thank him for it."

"Your welcome," said Matt.

"I was being sarcastic." He sighed.

"You think she won't feel the same for you and then your friendship is over. My mother's a psychologist. "It's a habit."

"Keep your habit away from me."

"Sure thing, I'm sorry I don't mean to be nosy."

"It's ok, I just like to keep things to myself."

The ladies came back to the table, but Max didn't sit down. She grabbed her jacket. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." She left the restaurant and when she got outside, she took a deep breath and let it out.

"Up for some company?" asked Terry as he smiled at her, which warmed her.

"Sure."

Café…

The wind was particularly strong, and the two friends had a hard time getting through it. Terry saw how Max struggled right along with. His eyes spotted a café, so he took her hand helped her inside. There was definitely a spark when their skin connected. She could feel it, and she wondered if he did to.

They sat near the back of the place. Max ordered them hot drinks while Terry used the phone to tell his family and hers where they were and to stay put. It was too dangerous to go outside. Terry sat back down as their drinks had arrived at the table. "So, you mind telling me what happened?"

"My sister wants to set me up with guys."

"Yikes."

"Yeah I know. I told her no. I can get a guy on my own."

"You think she'll still hound you about."

"Well yes because she's my older sister. She worries about me being alone."

"You're not alone Max. You have friends."

"That's not what she meant. She thinks if I'm not looking for guys, then I'll be single forever. What's so wrong with being single? She acts like it's a crime or something. I mean you like being single, right?"

"It sure has its perks if you're Batman. You don't have to worry too much about how you look, you don't have to remember anniversaries and stuff, you don't have to compromise anything, and you don't end up being heart-broken."

"I hear a but coming on." She sipped her hot chocolate. As she set it down, he looked directly into her eyes and then sat back in his chair.

"There are some good things about being in a relationship."

"Oh, like what?"

"You have someone to pick up the slack when you're too tired to stand, someone who supports you in everything you do, someone who gets you on so many levels it's crazy, someone who gets under your skin, someone who makes you a better person, someone who would

risk everything for you, and someone who loves you very much."

"You've definitely had a lot of time to think about this."

He smiled at her. "Being in a relationship puts some thing's in perspective."

"So, are you excited about graduation?" She had to lighten the conversation. It was getting too deep for her.

"I think it's a miracle I'm graduating in the first place." He sighed. "I don't think I would've gotten through it without you Max."

Her heart fluttered when he said this. 'Damn, I've got it bad,' thought Max. "That's what friends are for Terry."

"Well, you're the best."

"Oh, I know that." She smiled.

"You think you're god's gift to the world, don't you Gibson?"

"Well I don't like to brag or anything." She smirked. "But, yeah."

The Streets of Gotham…

The wind let up as Terry and Max made it back to the restaurant to see their families in the parking lot. Tamara hugged her sister. "I'm glad you're ok. That wind was strange. So are you ready to go home?"

Max hesitated. For some reason she wanted to be with Terry for a little while. "Actually I have to get my car. It's still parked at school. It doesn't take long to walk, so I'll see you at home later."

"All right Max." She watched as her sister and Wayne drove away.

Terry turned to his mother. "I think I should go with her. It's late, and there's a lot of weird people out at night." She nodded.

"Hey Max, wait up." She stopped as he caught up with her.

"You know I can take care of myself McGinnis."

"Yeah I know." He smiled. "I just wanted to hang out."

"And protect me at the same time."

"If I have to, then yes."

She smiled and let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You just admitted to coming along with me to make sure I don't get hurt."

"I wouldn't be a good Batman if I didn't make sure you got home ok."

"You are something else Terry." She saw a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about after high school, knowing you, you probably already have that part of your life planned."

"You're right about that. I'm going to Gotham State University. They got a great program there and plus I have a scholarship. And before you ask if I'm going there so I can be close by to help, let me just clear the air. I applied there before I even knew your secret identity, so you don't have to feel guilty or anything."

"Wow, you pretty much wrapped it up for me."

"You're welcome." She suddenly grew worried.

"Max." He said with concern.

"What about you Terry? What are your plans besides Batman?"

School Parking lot…

They made it to the school parking lot and when they were both in the car, Max turned to face him. She didn't want to push him like she usually did, so she waited for him to say something. He didn't so she started the conversation. "Terry."

"I didn't apply to college if that's what you mean."

"I know being Batman is really important to you, but you need something else in your life besides being a hero. I know you know this."

"You're right as usual Max, but I haven't figured out what I want to do. All I know is that I don't want to go to college. That's more of your thing and besides I wasn't exactly thrilled about high school." He sighed.

"Maybe you could use the time after high school to figure out your other calling."

"What if this other calling isn't a dream job insomuch as its a possibility to be happy."

"What are you talking about McGinnis?" She watched as he got out of the car, leaning against the door. The sun was about to go down. She got up and stood beside him. "I think Bruce and your mother were right. There is something going on with you, and that's what you meant by what you said."

He smiled still looking at the sun setting. "You're right again Gibson."

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Well that depends." He stood in front of her. "Do you think you can handle it?" A serious look flashed in his eyes and then disappeared.

"Ok, now I'm really worried."

Before he could tell her, his phone rang. "Yeah, I'm on my way." He sighed. "I have to go. I'll see you later Max."

She knew where he was going. It was time to be Batman now. She would have to cover for him when his mother called her place. She looked in the direction he had left in. "Good luck partner."

On the drive home she was trying to figure out what Terry was about to tell her. None of her theories made sense so she dropped the subject. The look on his face she couldn't get out of her mind. He had never looked at her like that before and it did flip-flops to her heart.

"Wait! What if he does love me? No, that ridiculous, no one could."

Gibson Apartment…

Max came in the door to see her sister and Wayne cuddled on the couch. She sat on a chair. "So, when's the wedding?" Her sister looked up to face her with a smile.

"Three months," she said.

"That's coming up soon."

"Don't worry, I've been planning the wedding for a while now with some help of course." She smiled at her fiancé. "Oh um I hope it's ok if we stay here."

"You're room's here Tamara. You live here to."

"I love you Max."

"I love you to, sis." She went upstairs and plopped on her bed. Her eyes felt heavy, so she closed them.

When she woke up an hour later, she heard the rain outside. It was really coming down. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from her window, so she went to look. She is startled as she saw Batman. She quickly let him in, and she backed up to inspect the damage. There was none, so she wondered why he was here.

He walked toward her, taking off his face mask and when he had her backed up against her wall, he did something that she did not expect. He pulled her to his body and roughly kissed her lips. It felt so good to Max that she kissed him back. Her body felt like a heater as their skin touched. She is disappointed when he ended it, and stepped away from her to the window. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He jumped out of the window as Max ran to it to see him fly away into the rain. She smiled as she closed the window and walked to the wall where Terry backed her into. She leaned up against and slid to the floor.

The door to her room opened. Tamara saw her sister sitting on the floor against a wall, breathing heavily. "What happened in here? Are you ok?" She helped Max up as Max sat on her bed.

"I'm fine Tamara. I just didn't realize I had left my window open. The rain was getting in, so I closed it."

"That doesn't explain why I found you the way you were."

"I think my body's tired, and I had the wind knocked out of me when I tripped because of the water getting into my room."

"Well be more careful next time Maxine."

"I will mom." She heard her grumble as she closed the door behind her. She decided to shower before she went to bed.

The warm water felt good on her skin. She closed her eyes for a moment to think about the feeling she got when Terry had spontaneously kissed her just a few minutes ago. When she dressed and got under the covers, she sighed happily. She could only wonder what would happen tomorrow at school.

Downstairs Wayne watched as Tamara came down. She noticed he was thinking about something. She sat beside him. "What's going on?"

"I saw Batman outside Max's window."

"What! She lied to me. She didn't tell me Batman was in her room."

"I didn't know he went inside her room. What do you think he wanted?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Something else I should probably mention. Your parents are coming here. They called when you were upstairs." Tamara is worried. Max wouldn't be happy about it.


	5. Chapter 5

(Ch 5)

Morning came to the Gibson home as Max came down the stairs to grab some breakfast before she went to school. Before she could leave the kitchen with her apple, her sister stopped her. "Max, we need to talk before you leave."

She sat down at the table, leaving her backpack on the floor. "What is it?"

"Mom and dad are coming home."

"Why?" Max said with coldness in her voice. "What do they want now?"

"I called them back. They can make it to your graduation after all."

"Well that's great, they pretend to care now."

"Max, you know they love you."

"No, I know they love you, and you must have told them about your engagement, that's the only reason they are coming back. They will be off on their next trip soon after."

"You can't honestly—

"I'm going to be late."

Hamilton Hill High School…

She parked and got out of the car. Today was the last day of high school. It should be a happy day, but Max was feeling all kinds of emotions. She felt like breaking down, but she was in public. She was able to calm down as she entered school. She saw Howard, Marylyn, and Chelsea were hanging out near her locker. She smiled. Her friends could cheer her up. "Hey guys, what's up?" She opened her locker and took out the books she needed for today.

"It's the last day of school, girl," said Chelsea. "We are going to the club tonight to celebrate. Are you in?"

"Sure, I need to blow off some steam," said Max.

"Max, I heard you got into Gotham State University," said Howard. "It looks like you'll have two friends going there with you."

Max smiled. "That's great, what about you Chelsea?"

"I'm getting the hell out of this city. It's just too dark and depressing for me. I'm going to NYU."

"Wow Chelsea, that's a very good school, congratulations," said Marylyn.

"Thanks girl. You know it's kind of sad to. I had a lot of good memories here. What about you Max?"

She smiled. "I had some great times here."

"Well, we will see you later Max."

"See you later." She watched her friends walk down the hall and turned back to her locker. She shut it and turned around to come face to face with Terry. Suddenly all those strong emotions she was feeling this morning were coming and she tried to swallow them but they were threatening to come to the surface.

"Max, are you ok?" She saw the concern in his eyes, and she did the only thing she could think of. She hugged him, and she felt his arms around her, feeling the warmth he supplied to her body.

"My parents are coming tomorrow, and I don't know how to feel about it. The only things I can come up with are pain, sadness, and hatred.

"That's not a good combination of feelings Max."

"I know, but they abandoned me and my sister for the world. It's not something I can't just forgive and get over." She left his arms and looked at him.

"I know what you mean. Even though I found the person responsible for killing my father, I still can't forgive him. It's not something I forget."

"This conversation is getting depressing. It's the last day of school, and I thought for sure I was going to be happy."

Terry smiled at her, backing her against the lockers. "Oh I'm sure we can think of a way to change your mind."

"You think so McGinnis."

Their noses were touching before their lips touched. Terry's hands found their way around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. She moaned as his tongue found its way into his mouth. They broke apart for air before they went for round two accept this time, Max pushed Terry against the lockers.

Blade and Dana made their way around the corner and was shocked to see Terry and Max making out in the hall. They moved back around the corner. "Did you just see what I saw?" asked Dana.

"Yeah wow they were really going at it."

"It figures he moves on from me to the girl who he hanged out more than me."

"It's not like he moved on right away Dana. "You really hurt him and obviously she was there to pick up the pieces."

"Shut up Blade." They walked down the hall to class.

A whistle blew at the lip locking couple. It was the coach with a disapproving look on his face. They quickly separated. "Gibson, McGinnis, get to class."

"Yes sir," they said as they walked past him and down another hall. They held hands and shared one more kiss before they went off to class.

Cafeteria…

Max joined her friends at lunch, and she couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't been this happy in her life. Chelsea and Marylyn knew something was up with her. Chelsea noticed something on her lip.

"Max, your lip is bruised," she said. "Who did that to you, girl?"

Terry walked up to the gang with a smile on his face. "Hey guys." He sat down, so he was facing Max. Chelsea looked from Max to Terry and suddenly it all made sense.

"Oh my god, you and McGinnis made out," said Chelsea. "Terry has the matching bruise on his lip, so I have to ask. Are you two a couple?" She watched as the two looked at each other and then faced Chelsea.

"Yes Chelse, we are together," said Max.

"This is so schway, now we have two things to celebrate," said Chelsea. "And the club is the perfect place to do that."

Terry could tell Max was happy now as she talked to Marylyn and Howard, and this made him happy. He couldn't wait to tell his family, and he wasn't sure how her family would react. "Hey Terry, Dana's been staring her eyes into your skull for a while now," said Chelsea.

"I don't what she has to be mad about. She cheated on me."

"I think she's jealous."

"She shouldn't be. It's not attractive."

"Maybe she saw you two in the hall."

"Well, it's not my problem."

"You're right, it's kind of nice to see her suffer." She smiled.

After school…

Terry and Max walked out of school together to see Tamara, and her parents. Max almost turned the other way until Terry stopped her.

"Terry, I can't, they don't really love me."

"Even if you think that's not true, I love you Max. Maybe you should talk to them about what your feeling. That's the only way you're going to get the answers you want."

"Damn it, you're right for once."

"Wait! For once?"

"I'm just kidding McGinnis, calm down."

"So?"

"All right but you're coming with me."

"I don't see the down side."

"You're trying to sweet talk me already, you're so sweet." She pinched his cheek.

"Hey, that hurt." He rubbed his cheek. They started walking again until Max stopped. "What is it now, Max?"

She kissed him softly on his lips and then pulled away. "What was that for?"

"I'm hoping it will get my sister to back off setting me up with guys."

"Well let's hope so or else there will be a lot of broken boned guys in your future." When she laughed, he felt good. He took her hand and walked up to her family.

"I knew it," said Tamara. "I knew you had a thing for the McGinnis kid. I guess that crush on Batman is long gone."

Max knew Terry is amused about this and mostly likely they would talk about it later. Max shifted the embarrassing conversation to her parents. "Mom, dad, this is Terry McGinnis, he's my boyfriend."

It felt weird to be called that by Max. Their relationship felt like it was more meaningful than that, but he put that thought aside as he shook Mr. and Mrs. Gibson's hands. "It nice to finally meet you."

"McGinnis, McGinnis, why does that sound so familiar?" asked Mr. Gibson.

"He works for Bruce Wayne," said Max.

"No, that's not it." He thought on it for a moment. His eyes widened.

"You used to be in a street gang."

"That's in the past Mr. Gibson, and that's where I'd like to keep it. I'm not same guy anymore."

"He works for Mr. Wayne now, and he's doing a lot of good in the world. I've seen it for myself. I'm really proud of him."

"Maxine." Her father said. She looked into Terry's eyes, and he hugged her tightly out of the blue.

Bruce pulled up into the parking lot. He got out with his dog Ace. There was a smile on his face. He was happy for them but then it turned into frown. Something serious was going on.

"I got to go. I'll catch you up later Max." She nodded as he left with Bruce.

Gibson Apartment…

The car ride had been uncomfortably silent and when they got home, Max went up to her room and closed the door. Tamara could see the sad faces of her parents, so she decided to go upstairs and have a talk with her sister. She knocked on her door. "Go, away." She ignored Max's request and came in. "Tamara, I want to be left alone."

"I don't care Maxine. Our parents are here. The least you can do was come down and give them a chance to explain."

"What if I don't like what I find out?" Max sat on her bed and looked up to her sister. Tamara sat beside her and hugged her.

"You'll never know until you here them out."

"Ok."

She came out of her room to see her parents on the couch, talking with Wayne. Tamara took Wayne to the kitchen to give her sister some privacy. Max couldn't look her parents in the eyes.

"Maxine," said her mother.

"I want to know why you left me and my sister alone. Don't you care about us at all?"

"Of course we do sweetie, it's just in our nature to travel. It doesn't mean we don't love you," said her father.

"It just means more than your own children." She sighed. "I understand that you two like to travel, but it wouldn't kill you to visit more often. I don't know if you know this, but I felt abandoned. My own parents left me because I wasn't worth it for them to stay." Tears ran down her face and when they attempted to hug her, she backed away. "I'm going to need some time."

"We understand, but sweetie there's something you have to know. We can't give up traveling. We love you and your sister very much."

"But you can't give it up for a settled life, I understand." Max went back to her room and lied down on her bed. She rolled on her side and felt the tears running down her face. She felt her body tremble until a warm hand fell onto her shoulder, so she turned around to find two, blue loving eyes staring into hers.

"Max." She sat up and wiped the tears from her face. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I just had a talk with my parents."

"It went that bad, huh?" He felt her lean on him, so he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'll be ok so what happened at Bruce's?"

"A note is sent to Bruce's computer. Someone's planning to do something at graduation."

"That's seems weird. Why would anyone want to wreak a graduation?"

"I don't know, but Bruce is searching for who sent it."

"I can help to you know."

"I was just going to ask for it." He smiled.

"Good, I don't like being left out."

"I knew you wouldn't. So, you want to talk about what happened with your parents?"

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly reassured by what they said. They told me they love me, but they couldn't give up their life of travel for my sister or me. What really gets me is that my sister doesn't see affected by their leaving at all."

"People handle abandonment in different ways."

"That's true." She smiled. "Have you been paying attention in class?"

"Maybe I wasn't tired for once."

Max's smile quickly faded. "Wait a minute, graduation's tomorrow. We need a plan to keep everyone safe."

"I let the commissioner know. There will be reinforcements if something is tried."

"This is certainly going to make for an interesting day."

"Tell me about it, Batman has to be on the job during his own graduation."

"Sorry McGinnis, it's just the way it is."

"Gee, thanks for the sympathy."

"Oh, you want sympathy." Her hand rested on his cheek, and he turned to face her with a smile on his face. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss, and Terry felt her tongue tend to the insides of his mouth.

Max soon realized she was lying on her bed with her boyfriend on top of her. He kissed her one last time before he lied beside her, taking her hand in his. Max looked at the clock. It was getting late, and Miss. McGinnis would worry about her son.

"Terry."

"I know I have to go Max. I just don't want to."

"That's sweet and all Ter, but you know how your mom worries."

He sat up and sighed. "Yeah, I know." He stood up from her bed and walked towards the window. He put his mask back over his face and before he could fly away, Max's voice stopped.

"Hey Terry." He turned to face her. "I love you."

Her words struck his heart, and he came over to her. "I love you to, Max." He kissed her quickly on the lips and flew away.

"Oh my god."

Max turned around to see her sister in shock. "Tamara, it's not what you think."

"You mean Batman didn't just kiss you and fly out your window?"

"Well yes, he did but—

"You've only been with Terry for a little while, and you're already cheating."

"First of all, I'm not cheating on Terry. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Then what did I just see?"

Max didn't know how to answer, but she had to come up with something. She had to keep Terry's secret no matter what. "I'm a good friend of Batman. He's like a brother to me. I was just comforting him. He had a rough night. I'll explain it to Terry."

"Well you better hope he forgives you. He looks like the jealous type."

"Gee thanks for the warning Tamara."

"Anytime." She walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

(Ch 6)

Graduation Day…

Max had been at the school for a while now. The ceremony didn't start until 7PM tonight, but she couldn't stay at home. She knew her parents were trying to do what they could for her, but it wasn't working. All she wanted them to do was go back to wherever they came from. She had been doing fine in life without. She sighed as she backed away from the computer, shut it down, got up, and left the school.

She saw the smiling face of her boyfriend, leaning against his car. Did her sister talk to him before she could? There was only one way to find out. "Hey Terry, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I might find you here, and I talked to your sister this morning."

"Oh, that's just great."

"She told me you were cheating on me with Batman." He laughed. "You have to admit its kind of funny."

"Oh yes McGinnis, it's down right hilarious that's why I'm laughing."

"I'll be more careful next time, I promise." He observed her body language. She seemed on edge, and he knew he wasn't the only reason she felt this way. "I think you need to relax, Max. You're so tense."

"Yeah I know."

"Let me help you relax."

"What do you propose?" She smiled.

The Arcade…

Max took off her helmet and did her victory dance. She had beat Terry on every game in the arcade including this one. Terry smiled as she did her dance. He was glad she is relaxed. "You feel better?"

"Much better, thanks Ter." She hugged him, and she felt his arms go around her, holding her close.

"Anytime."

Matt had just come into the arcade with his friend Danny who spotted the couple hugging. "Hey Matt, isn't that your brother hugging that girl."

He looked Danny's way. "Yeah, her name's Max. She's really cool."

"So, are they together or something because they aren't letting go of each other?"

Matt noticed the content smile on his brother's face. "It looks that way."

"It certainly does." Matt turned to see his mother. "Are you two ready for some ice cream?"

"Yeah, they both screamed at the same time."

The arcade was getting packed, so Terry and Max decided to leave. As they walked out into the parking lot, they saw a familiar face. It was Bruce, and his dog Ace. "Something's definitely up," said Terry.

"I'll say he came all the way here." Ace went right up to her, so she knelt and pet him.

"Another note has come up," said Bruce. He handed to Terry.

"They're only trying to kill one person," said Terry.

"There's only one person I can think of," said Bruce.

Hamilton Hill High School Graduation…

Terry couldn't help but observe his surroundings. Bruce hadn't been able to pinpoint the culprit, but he would make sure he was on his guard. He couldn't help but be worried. Someone knew his identity, someone knew he was Batman. He started to frown. It was too risky to be here. People could get hurt just because he was a target. Maybe he should leave and hope the villain would follow him.

"Terry." He spotted Bruce heading his way.

"I'm thinking of drawing the villain away from here. There are too many people here, and I don't want someone getting hurt on my account."

"That's sounds like a smart idea, McGinnis," said Max. "Just be back before they call your name." Bruce left the two alone to talk.

Terry smiled at her. "You look beautiful, Max." He felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"Trying to charm me?"

"Is it working?"

"It depends—." She brought her lips inches from his. "What are you offering me?" She looked into his eyes.

His kiss felt different from it had other times. It was sweet and gentle, and she returned the kiss in the same way. It became more heated after that. They pulled apart to catch their breaths. They smiled at

each other.

The ceremony was about to begin as the principal came to the podium to make his speech. Max looked from the stage to Terry's serious eyes. She knew it was time for him to go. "Be careful McGinnis, and kick ass."

"Don't I always." He kissed her one last time on the cheek before he disappeared from the school. She joined her fellow classmates and tried to get her mind off Terry, but she couldn't. She had a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right. After she gave her valedictorian speech, she looked to her family and Terry's. She smiled at them as students were going up to receive their diplomas.

"Maxine Gibson." She went up, shook the principal's hand, and took her diploma. Before she could step down from the stage, a shot was fired and immediately Max's eyes went to Bruce's troubled ones. She ran off the stage and into the direction they were coming from. She didn't hear the voices screaming out to her to wait.

She didn't know what she was going to find, but she had to know what happened, good or bad. The shots went silent, and she heard footsteps running away. A sense of dread filled her as she felt herself trembling. 'It was nothing,' she thought. Guns had always made her nervous, but these shots shook her for some reason.

As she rounded the corner of a bush, she thought her heart stopped as she found her boyfriend lying on the earth with blood coming from his chest. He hadn't time to change into Batman before he was shot. He was unconscious as Max fell to the ground beside his unmoving body. Her hands shook as she felt for a pulse. There was none and all she could do was sit there calmly, letting the tears run down her face. The only man she had ever loved and who loved her in return was dead.

"Terry, please! You can't abandon me." She shook him. "Please wake up, you've got your family. They need you, please!" No response. She tried CPR, and it was no use. She called 911, but she knew in her mind that he was gone. "Terry! TERRY!"

Maxine's Apartment…

"TERRY!" She sat up in her bedding, breathing heavily. She felt the tears on her face. "I—It was just a dream. Thank goodness." She lied back down but couldn't shake how the dream made her feel. Then a realization came to her. "It was all just a dream." She couldn't help but feel disappointed as she looked at her clock, 3AM. School was tomorrow. How was she supposed to keep it together? It's not everyday you have a dream of your friend being shot to death. "You can do it girl," she said to herself. "You're smart. You'll just hide it like you hide everything else." Some how that didn't make her feel better but she knew it was what she had to do to keep herself protected. An hour later she was able to drift off to sleep. She knew she would be extremely tired tomorrow, but she had to try to get what sleep she could.


	7. Chapter 7

(Ch 7) Hamilton Hill High School…

"The senior prom's this weekend. It should be exciting," said Dana.

"Yeah, hey did you get your dress yet?" asked her friend Blade. "I got mine early, and it looks great on me. I'm sure my date's jaw will be on the floor." They both laughed.

"I did and it's a good thing to. The mall tends to get crowded when girls are on the hunt for a prom dress."

"Did you take Terry with you?"

"Yeah, poor thing got trampled."

Howard had caught Terry at the door and had talked to him ever since. Terry tried to tune him out, but it was hard to when his friend was so excited that someone had even asked him to prom. "She's really great Terry. You know she was nervous when she asked me, and I was pleasantly surprised. We have similar interest, and I've spent time with her. She's so fun to hang out with." He laughed.

"What's so funny Howard?" asked Terry.

"It kind of reminds me of you and Max's relationship." This comment stopped Terry in his tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"You both have a lot in common, and when you two hang out, you look like you two are having a blast. It's weird really."

"What is?"

"I wonder what would have happened if you met Max before Dana."

Terry started to wonder this himself, but he quickly dismissed it. He was into Dana, not Max. "You have too much free time on your hands. Maybe being with this girl you like will help with that problem of yours."

Howard smiled. "You know Terry, I think it will and who knows, maybe she's the one."

Was Dana the one? He thought. He is shocked that he was even thinking that, so he buried this question until it would come up later on. They made their way to their lockers, which happened to be across from where Dana and Blade were talking.

Chelsea walked up to the boys and smiled. "Hey Howard, I heard you have a date for prom," she said.

Max was being cautious but hopefully not bringing attention to herself as she walked down the halls. She wasn't feeling particularly social today and with prom coming up, she knew all the girls would be talking about it. She didn't care so much for prom. She hadn't even decided if she was going to go. Before she could turn the corner, she leaned against it and slowly peered beyond to see her friends talking. She quickly brought herself against the wall, walking the other way, but she wasn't paying attention as she bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," said Max.

"That's all right I wasn't paying attention either," the girl smiled. "My name's Marylyn, and you must be Max."

"How did you know?"

"Howard talks about his friends a lot."

"He does, does he?"

"Oh nothing bad I assure you. He only has good things to say."

"That certainly sounds like him."

"I was just about to meet his other friends. He said he'd introduce me."

"What a gentlemen." Marylyn laughed at this. "They are around the corner, I'll see you around Marylyn." Before she could walk away, her voice stopped her.

"You're not going to join me?"

"No, I'm kind of not feeling well so I'm just going to get some air."

"Are you all right?" Marylyn could tell Max was uneasy. "I'm sorry, I'm training to be a nurse."

"That explains it." Max smiled.

Marylyn watched her go, and she couldn't help but be worried. She rounded the corner to see Howard looking her way and smiling, which caused her to blush. He held out his hand to her, and he took it in his.

"Everybody, this is Marylyn." After that introduction Terry noticed that Max was missing, and it worried him.

"Where's Max?"

"She said she needed some air," said Marylyn.

"Did she say why?"

"She's not feeling well and by the circles under her eyes I would have to say she had a rough time getting to sleep." Before Terry decided to go after her, the bell rang, and he knew he couldn't afford to be late. He would find out what's bothering her later.

Class began and Terry noticed Max sitting in the front row, hunched over. His worry only increased. He shifted his attention from her to the teacher. "Today class, we will be talking about abandonment." This struck a chord to Max's heart. "This subject tends to be a very painful one for some so if you need to leave the room, I understand" Max swallowed the lump in her throat. If she left, then her friends would know something was up with her. They would ask her question that she would not want to answer, so she decided to grin and bear it.

"There are people who abandon others, for instance, a parent abandoning a child or perhaps a partner abandoning another partner. The child in this case being left alone feels no one loves them and as a result shuts down. They protect themselves from getting hurt by putting up walls that are often hard to bring down. If that abandoned person is some how brought of their shell by someone who they know won't abandon them, they will be able to be more open as time passes…" The lecture went on, and Max blocked out the rest. She didn't want to know anymore.

Max took her time putting her books in her bag when the bell rang, signaling the end of this place. She saw everyone had left, including the teacher and as she stood, she found she couldn't hold in the pent-up pain she had felt. She suddenly felt very weak, realizing she hadn't eaten anything, she sat down, trying to control her breathing, but she realized that control was slipping.

The tears fell down her face, and she couldn't hold it any longer, so she let it out. She cried so hard that she wasn't able to catch her breath, so she tried to calm down. It wasn't working.

Terry was waiting for Max outside the classroom. He realized she hadn't left with the rest of the students and then suddenly he felt something was wrong, so he opened the door to the classroom to see his friend crying so hard that she couldn't catch her breathe. "Max!" he came over to her. "You need to breath." He forced her up on her feet and into his arms. He rubbed her back and felt her breathing came back to normal. He sighed with relief. The wetness on his jacket made him hold her close even more. "Max, what's wrong?"

She felt warm and safe in his arms. She knew where her thoughts were going, so she let go and backed away. "Leave me alone, McGinnis." She walked past him and out the door. The teacher's lecture came to his mind and suddenly it felt like he knew somewhat of why she was acting the way she was. He is determined to get to the bottom of it as he went out the door.

Max went into the locker room. She figured she'd be safe here for a while. She sighed as she on the bench. The dream came to mind, and she shook her hand. "I'm out of my mind. I mean how unrealistic was it? It certainly felt real enough. No! No! it's definitely too dangerous to even think that way."

"Max." She looked to see her friend Chelsea. "I didn't know you had gym this period."

"I don't, I was just—

"Hiding from a boy."

She smiled. "You could say that. He won't stop until he finds me."

"Well that guy's definitely a keeper."

"More like stubborn and pig-headed." Max got up from the bench. "I'll see you later Chelsea." Max made sure the coast was clear before she walked down the hall.

She managed to avoid Terry all day. School was over, and she could see the exit in her reach. As she got closer and closer, she didn't notice something small had run into her and fell down, looking to the ground, she is surprised to see Terry's little brother.

"Matt."

"Max! Have you seen my brother? I can't find him."

"No I haven't, what's wrong?"

"Max, can you help me find him?"

She looked into his frightened eyes. Something was seriously wrong, and he wasn't going to tell her unless they found Terry. "All right, let's go." She took his hand to try to comfort him. "Where haven't you checked?"

"The locker room."

Her heart started to race, as they got closer. She stopped in front of it and thought Matt would go in by himself, but he waited for her. "Matt, I can't go in there." He looked up at her with a heart-broken look on his face. She took a breath and let it out. "Oh slag it." They reconnected hands and went in. As soon as they went in, Max felt Matt let go of his hand, and he started to call Terry's name. "Wait! Matt, don't leave me—guys were giving her weird looks. "I wouldn't be in here if it wasn't an emergency."

"You need a quick fix, honey?" asked one of the guys as he smirked at her. "I can take care of you real nice." The other guys laughed.

"Back off, Jensen." Max knew that voice as she turned around to face a shirtless Terry. He quickly took Max's hand and his shirt and left the locker room with Matt right behind him. He turned to his worried brother. "What happened, Matt?"

"Two cops came to my school. They said mom was in a bad accident, so they brought me here to get you." Tears were running down his face, so Terry picked him up and held him his arms. His face suddenly went to Max's. "Y-you're coming with us, right Max?"

"Of course I am." She ruffled his hair.

Gotham Hospital…

The police ride to the hospital felt weird for Terry, being in a cop car and not being in trouble. He tried to relax, but he was on edge about his mother's condition. 'She would be fine,' Terry said to himself. He didn't know what he would do if she—'No, she would be all right.' He felt a hand on his shoulder. "We're here Terry."

Max waited in the waiting room while Terry and Matt went to see their mother. She hoped more than anything that Miss. McGinnis would be fine. 'She is a good woman and mother,' she thought.

In the hospital room Terry watched as Matt lied by their unconscious mother. They were waiting for the doctor, and he couldn't stand waiting. He needed to know. The door opened and in came the doctor. "I'm doctor Steen."

"Is she going to be all right?" asked Matt.

"She has some broken ribs, a sprained leg, and a broken arm. She's in a coma, but she will come out of it. You just have to be patient."

"How long do you think it will be?" asked Terry.

"A week or two but if you want to talk to her then be my guest. She can mostly likely hear you."

"Thanks." The doctor left as Terry pulled up a seat to her bedside. He looked at Matt and then turned back to their mother. "Hey mom, it's Terry and Matt." This was harder than he thought it was going to be. "You were in an accident, but you're going to be all right. We're here to take care of you like you've always done for us." He looked at his brother again, who was smiling at him.

Max had looked through the last magazine. She was anxious to know how Miss. McGinnis was doing. She looked around before she went down the hall. She looked through the window of the room, and she saw Matt's smiling face. She was going to be ok. She leaned against the wall and sighed in relief. The door to the room opened and before Terry could say a word, she hugged him tightly. "She's going to be ok, Max."

"I know I saw your brother's smile." He hugged her back, and she felt wanted.

'No,' she thought. 'I can't fall for him. It's wrong and besides he has Dana.' She pulled back from the hug. "Is it ok if I go in and see her?"

"Sure, I think she would want to see you." He smiled. She didn't know what he meant by that. The door closed behind her.

She sat by Miss. McGinnis's bedside. She looked kind of fragile to her. She took her hand in hers and smiled. "I'm glad you'll be fine. Terry and Matt was worried there for a second." She turned to Matt who just walked out the door. He said he was going to get something to eat, and he'd be back soon. "I hate hospitals and if you're anything like Terry, then you hate them too. You'd be proud of him though. He's doing a lot of good in the world. You have to be more careful next time, you hear me? Your boys love you and need you."

Marry McGinnis grabbed her hand as Max sat in shock as the woman opened her eyes."Maxine."

"Miss. McGinnis, I'll go get your sons." She stopped her.

"Before you do that, we need to talk." Max sat back down, wondering what she was going to say.

"About what?"

"I was dreaming, and I saw my ex-husband, Warren. He told me you needed my help."

"Well that's pretty strange."

"Yeah, I thought so to but he wasn't wrong, was he Max?"

She didn't know why the McGinnis family had this power over her. Like they could see past the walls and right to her the heart. "I never met your ex-husband. Don't dreams usually center on people you already know?"

"Not necessarily, but I know you don't know him. Maybe it was a brief encounter. Think about it Max. He has to have some significance."

Max searched what memories she could remember until one stuck out to her. She was six and playing alone away from the other kids at the park.

 _"You look so lonely." The little girl turned to see a man smiling at her. He had brown hair and wore classes._

 _"My parents couldn't come today. They have to work, so they left me here."_

 _"Without someone watching over you?"_

 _"I can take care of myself."_

 _He laughed. "I'm sure can. What's your name?"_

 _"I'm Max."_

 _"My name's Warren." He shook her small, hand. "It's nice to meet you, Max."_

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"I pass this way on my way home to my family."_

 _"Then you should go." Her voice sounded sad to him._

 _"I have time. I could stay here until your parents pick you up."_

 _Max let out a smile. This man was nice and caring towards her. He took her hand, and they played together until her parents picked her up._

"Max."

"I remember he was really nice to me."

"I'm glad you got to see him then. He was a good father to his kids even though our marriage didn't work out, he tried to find time to be with them."

"There's something you have to understand. I can't be helped."

"You're not ready to be helped. When you are, I will be there and so will my son because we care about you Max." Max swallowed the lump in her throat as Marry outstretched her arms to her. "It's ok sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you." Her voice was soft and caring.

She hugged Marry. "I know and thank you."

"For what?"

"For not leaving your sons without a mother." Max walked to the door. "I'll see you around Miss. McGinnis." When she walked out, she saw Terry with Dana, and she smiled. "Terry, your mom's awake." She walked passed the couple and almost ran into Matt.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go Matt. Your mom's awake, so she'll probably want to see you."

He smiled and his eyes lit up with excitement as he ran down the hall.

Max walked out of the hospital building and started her walk home. She had a lot to think about.

Maxine's Apartment…

It was dark by the time she got home, so she crashed on her bed. How would she get sleep tonight? There was no one to hold her tight and then an image of Terry's face came to mind. "No! Stop it; I don't want to think of him. I just want some peace." The sound of thunder erupted and the pitter-patter of rain joined in. "I guess I don't get my wish."

She heard another sound against the window and as she pulled back the curtain, she is surprised to see Batman. She quickly closed the curtain. "Maybe he didn't see me. Yeah right Gibson." She shook her head. "Just go away, please go away." She backed away from the window, and Batman made his own way in. Ok now she is frustrated as he stood before her. "I thought I told you to leave me alone, McGinnis."

He took his mask off and nothing but worry was on his face. "Max, I know some thing's going on with you. I only want to help."

"Well guess what Terry, I don't want your help. You have better things to worry about than me." She crossed her hands over her chest, turning away from him. "I want you to go, now." Her voice was cold, but it wouldn't work on him.

"That's not your call." She is surprised by his stubbornness as he walked closer to her. This felt oddly like a part of Max's dream.

"It is my call. You don't have control over me."

"I'm not trying to Max. We're friends, partners. Don't you trust me?"

"With my life Terry, but this has nothing to do with saving the world. This has to do with boundaries and you're pushing it. I wish you wouldn't."

"Whatever this is, it's killing you Max. Keeping it inside doesn't help, it only hurts more believe me."

"We all make our choices Terry, and I've made mine."

"You can do what ever you want Max, but it doesn't mean it will stop me from trying." She watched as he flew away into the night. She

cried hard this night.


	8. Chapter 8

(Ch 8) Hamilton Hill High School…

"The prom committee meets today after school in the gymnasium at 2:30PM. Please be on time," said the announcer. "Thank you, that is all. Have a great day!"

Max found the perkiness annoying as she leaned on her desk with her elbows and sighed. The home room bell would ring soon and then she would have to face her friends. The bell rang, and she was off to her first class. The halls of people made her nervous. It never used to, and it concerned. "Maybe I do need help." Max thought.

She sat down in an empty seat close to the front. None of her friends sat this far up so she hoped she was safe. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and then let it out. Before she could open her eyes, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and her heart started to beat loudly. 'It must be Terry.' She thought, and she was right as her eyes met his sad eyes. Wait! Sad eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He sat next to her, looking to the front room. "I talked to my mom yesterday. I brought her home early this morning. She told me about her dream, she told me everything, Max."

"You can't count on anyone to keep quiet these days."

"My mom doesn't usually tell me things that is told to her in confidence but when she thinks it's important, she lets me know. You're important to me, Max. You've always been there to help me. Don't shut me out like everyone else."

"Terry, I—

The woman in front interrupted her. "Your teacher is having her baby, so I will be taken her place for the mean time. I'm Mrs. Kingston." She looked around the room, and her eyes widened as she noticed a familiar face in the crowd. "Max."

Max heard her name being called, so she looked to the front of the room. She couldn't believe her luck. "Tamara." She watched as her sister turned her attention back to the class.

"Ok, lets see where your last teacher left off." She looked through her notes and smiled. "Today, we're going to talk about sex and love." She smiled. "Someday some of you will be lucky enough to find someone you love. It's often said that if you're truly in love with your partner, then the sex will be great, maybe even better and better every time you do it."

"Yeah right, that's ridiculous."

"What's your name?"

"Steve."

"Steve, why is this perspective ridiculous to you?"

"Well, I've been banging this chick I've seen for a while. The sex is great."

"Researchers say that the feeling will eventually wear off. You'll move to the next good bang when your needs aren't being fulfilled."

"That's harsh," he said.

"I can give you example. My husband and I are in love. The sex has never been greater. I've also asked many other couples. What you need to understand is that it's rare. Not that many people can connect on a physical as well as an emotional level." The bell rang. "That's the end for today. Continue on the reading that's been assigned."

Everyone had left the room accept for Tamara, Max, and Terry. Tamara packed her things and came up to her sister and smiled. "I guess I have a lot to explain."

"You bet you do, Tamara."

"I'll meet you at the end of the day. We can talk then." She left the room, and Max sat down in her seat, processing what was happening. All these questions were floating around in her head. She didn't know how to feel honestly.

"Whoa!" said Terry. "Things are going to get intense now. Aren't they?"

Max glared at him. "You have no idea. Just stay out of it."

"I can't, I'm too involved now."

She smiled as she shook her head. He was trying to lighten the situation. As she walked the halls to get to her next class, she could feel his presence. He was never too far away. She wished more than anything that he would just ignore her. He had a girlfriend. He should be focusing on Dana. What was he doing?

The last school bell rang for the day and Max made her way outside to see her sister with a man. They were hugging, and Max couldn't help but smile. Her sister deserved happiness after all the terrible guys she had been with. She just wished she could have shared in her happiness.

"Hey Max, this is my husband, Wayne."

She took Wayne's hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

"It's good to finally meet you to. Tamara's told me so much about you."

Max's eyes went to her sister. "You know it wouldn't have killed you to call and say hey Max I met a great guy, and I'm getting married. It didn't even occur to you that I would want to be at your wedding? I bet mom and dad were there."

"Max, I'm sorry, I—

"I didn't even know you would be here and teaching my sexuality class. Anything else you want to tell me while I'm here?"

"I came home to make things right between us. I know your relationship with mom and dad can't be fixed, but I don't want to lose you. I'm not leaving anymore Max. Wayne got a job here, and that's why we re back to and his parents live in Gotham."

Inside the school…

Terry wasn't listening as his girlfriend and the rest of the prom committee were discussing decorations for the gym. His eyes glanced out the window to see Max talking with her sister. He could see the distress in her. She was being stubborn, and it was frustrating him beyond belief. He couldn't take it. If she held it all in, she would explode. She would hurt herself. He turned away from the window to see Marylyn and Howard too busy looking at each other to focus on the planning of the prom.

He started to think about Max's sister's lecture today. Was he in love with Dana? It was just high school. He had time to find true happiness for himself. He sighed. How could he find it if the person he was with would be wondering what he did at late hours of the night? He was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear someone come in until they spoke.

"Sorry, I'm late," said Max. "What did I miss?" The girls filled her in. She tried to listen as much as she could, but her eyes would wander to Terry, who was holding his head.

'Why did he care so much?' She thought.

"So Max, you find anyone to go with?" asked Blade.

"No, I'm not going Blade."

"What! Why not?"

"I'm meeting my sister's parents-in-law."

"That sounds awful."

"Well I'd rather do that then go to prom."

"How come, Max?" asked Dana.

"It's just one night of dressing up, limos, sex, cheating, and getting drunk. Heck I could go to the club if I wanted that." Max and the rest of the girls heard Terry's laughter from across the room.

"What's so funny McGinnis?" asked Max.

"You're right."

"Then why are you going?" asked Blade.

"I'm going because Dana wants to."

Dana was happy with that answer and turned the conversation back to the prom. Max made her way to where Terry was. "Way to be honest."

"Yeah well I didn't want to lie. So, dinner with your sister's husband's folks?"

"I thought it couldn't be as bad as the prom and besides my sister says their loaded. It's not something I care about, but I thought I'd just mention it." She smiled.

"So, do you feel a little better?"

"I'm fine Terry. Just do me a favor and focus on your own happiness."

"You're apart of that happiness Max."

Why was he doing this to her? Did he have any idea how much those words touched her heart? "Always the charmer, save some of that for your girlfriend." He smiled as their eyes both went to Howard and Marylyn. Max swallowed the lump in her throat. She turned away, looking out the window. "Let me know how prom goes."

"I really hope there's crime that night." Max laughed, and it was refreshing to him.

"You're terrible McGinnis."

"I know I'm just not into the prom scene."

"You're preaching to the quire. My sister's prom was a disaster. She caught her date having sex with another girl, a guy pukes on her dress, and she got into a fight with another girl."

"All in one night, huh?"

"Yep, I just hope you have a better time then my sister. You deserve to be a normal teenager sometimes."

"Thanks Max, that means a lot."

"I know." She smiled. "I haven't been a good friend, have I Terry?"

"You're the best Max, but I think it's time you let me be a good friend to you. That's all I'm asking."

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" He shook his head. "Stubborn."

"I'm not the only one." He smiled at her.

Howard and Marylyn couldn't help but look at the two. Marylyn thought they looked great together. Howard agreed. There was great chemistry between Terry and Max.

Maxine's Apartment…

As soon as she got through the door, her phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey sis."

"Tamara, hey what's going on?"

"I'm coming over to the apartment. Is that ok?"

"Um sure, I—The doorbell rang. "Come in."

Tamara looked around the place. "It looks the same since I left." She saw her sister's eyes sadden. "Oh Max, I'm sorry I didn't mean—

"No, it's ok. I don't blame you for leaving. You had to go off to college."

"You know it didn't feel right at the time, but I had to follow my dream. And if I never would have left, I would never have met my husband."

"Yeah, he seems like a good guy. Were are you two staying anyway?"

"At his parents until we can find a place." She hugged Max. "I want you to know I've missed you all this time. I think about you a lot when I was away. I worry about you living in this place by yourself."

Max smiled. "You sound like a mother."

"Well who knows, maybe someday? So, I hear prom's coming up."

"I'm not going Tamara. I don't even have a date and besides I'm meeting your husband's parents that night, this Saturday."

"It's Sunday Max, so you can still go to the prom. His parents had to move the dinner."

"Well that's great."

"I can help you find a date."

"Do you know how wrong that sounds, sis?"

"Oh come on obviously you are not going to make the effort yourself."

"If I were to go to the prom, I would go back to the prom by myself to prove you didn't need to have someone to go with to have a good time."

"So, you'll go?"

"Why is it so important to you?"

"You remember mine, right?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to have a better time."

"Is this one of the those times where you want to live through me?"

"Please!"

Max sighed. "I don't even have a dress Tamara." Before she could say more, she took Max by the hand and ran out the door. Max knew she would regret this somehow. During the car ride her sister was beaming. Max let out a laugh. She was enjoying her sister's company. She had missed her to. She was the only one who she felt cared about her besides Terry. She put her hand on her chest to feel her heart racing. When she took her hand off, she looked at it as it lied on her lap.

"You do like a guy. I can tell. Who is he? Oh what about that guy sitting next to you. He was hot. He looks like he came fresh out of a magazine."

Max laughed so loud that it was hard to calm herself down, but she managed. "His name's Terry McGinnis, and he has a girlfriend. Her name's Dana."

"That's a shame. He looks like he's really into you."

"He's my friend Tamara, and he tends to want to be in my business when I don't want him."

"I can't believe that's McGinnis. He was a cute kid, but I couldn't imagine that he'd grow up to look that fine."

"You're a married woman." Max smiled.

"Shut up girl, I love my husband. I was just making a comment."

"I know you were. I was just teasing."

"You're so mean Max." Tamara pulled up at a small dress place. "Oh look we're here." Max looked across the street to see an arcade. "Don't even thing about it, sis."

"Maybe we can make this quick so I can have some real fun."

"Shopping is fun."

"To you maybe."

Gotham City Dresses…

"It's a small place. It's nice," said Max.

"It doesn't look like much, but their dresses are beautiful."

"Thank you, young lady," said the owner. "You look familiar, weren't you here for your prom dress?"

"Yes, wow that seems so long ago." She turned to her sister. "This is Max, my sister. Her prom's this weekend."

"Oh how exciting," said the woman.

"For who?" asked Max. "I'm being forced by my sister."

Tamara pulled a bunch of dresses off the rack and handed them to Max as she went into the dressing room to try them on.

Arcade across the street…

Terry watched as his younger brother Matt zapped the virtual reality aliens to smithereens. He had just come home from his date with Dana to having to take his brother to the arcade. He is tired, but his mom insisted he take him. He'd been doing well in school and deserved a reward. He sighed as he looked from his brother, through the clear glass to see a dress boutique across the streets.

"I see you're looking at my wife's boutique. You know she built it herself," said the old man. "I own this place. As soon as it closed, I bought it."

"So, you work across the street from your wife. That's got to be nice."

"It is. After working hours are over, we meet and walk home together. Oh, where are manners. My name's George."

"Terry." He turned to his brother. "And that's my little brother Matt."

"He's in here a lot."

"It's not surprising. He's addicted to video games. My mother hopes he'll grow out of it."

The old man smiled. "My wife hopes I will to." He sighed sadly. "Sometimes I can tell that she misses our son. Paxton powers had him killed. It was all over the news. We wished we had spent more time with him and his family. Our relationship with him has always been rocky but we loved him."

Gotham City Dresses…

Max came out in another dress. It felt different from the others. This one fit in all the right places. Tamara saw a smile on her sister's face.

"Wow, Max you look so good."

"I feel great in it."

"So, is this the dress?" asked the old woman.

"Yes," said Max. She went back into the dressing room, got out of the dress, handed it to Tamara, and got dressed in her regular clothes.

"Now, for accessories," said Tamara as Max frowned. "Oh come on Max, try to have fun."

"I'd rather go across the street." The old woman smiled.

"My husband owns the arcade there." She turned to Tamara. "Why don't we let her have fun while we pick out her accessories," suggested the woman.

"All right, Max you don't mind?"

"No, not at all." Max rushed out the front door. She stopped before the street and waited until the cars passed.

The door of the arcade opened and Terry and George looked up to see Max come in. She smiled. "Should have known you be here McGinnis."

"Hey Max, I'm just waiting until the twip's done."

"That could be a while."

"So, where did you come from?"

"Across the street, I'm going to prom after all. My sister won't take no for an answer. I'm not seeing her husband's family until Sunday. What luck, huh?"

"Well, who knows maybe you'll have a good time."

Max laughed. "Yeah right." She smiled. "Although I am my date so I should have a great time."

"Max."

"I don't really feel like going with anyone. I don't need a man to know how important I am."

Terry smiled. "Good, that means you're stronger than a lot of other people. But."

"But what?"

"Well I'm a guy and I think you're important."

"You're my friend. It's a different relationship all together."

"I know I just thought you should know what I think about you."

"Thanks Terry and now I'm going to beat your brother in alien invaders." He watched as Matt and Max's battle began. Terry was thinking back to what George had said about his son. Another person destroyed at the hands of Paxton. It gave him some comfort that he couldn't hurt people anymore but some nights he couldn't shake what he had seen the night. His father's appearance the night he died.

He closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall.

"Are you all right Terry?" asked George. "You look a little sick."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Maybe you should sit down." He pulled out a chair from the back and brought it to the front. Terry sat down. "I'll get you something to drink." He went behind his desk and brought out a thermos of tea. He handed it to him, and he took it, letting the liquid soothe was still worried about the young man. His gazed turned to the sky. It was grey and dark. "Looks like a storm is coming." As soon as he said that, the rain started to fall hard. Max and Matt had finished their game and were surprised to see the weather. "I can't in good conscience let you drive home in this weather. My house is just a block away. We'll have to walk. It would be even more dangerous to drive." He looked to Terry. "Your friend doesn't look like he's doing so hot."

Max bent down to his level and felt his head. "He's burning up," she said. She helped Terry off the chair, putting his arm around her shoulder. The old man took the other side. They stepped out the door with Matt in front. George guided them to his house.

George and his Wife's home…

They made it to the house in one piece but soaking wet. Max helped George take Terry upstairs laying him on the floor. Max left, so he could change him into warmer clothes. George's wife, Jane took out some clothes for Max and Tamara to wear. Matt's clothes were loose on him, but he didn't mind. He was warm.

Max and Tamara were downstairs sitting on the couch while Matt went upstairs to see how his older brother was doing. When he opened the door, he saw Terry covered in the bed. "Is he going to be ok?" he asked.

"He's sick, but he's not going to die. He just needs to rest. It looks like he's been working hard."

Matt got in the bed beside his brother and pulled the covers over him. "I just want to be here when he wakes up." George nodded as he closed the door behind him. He went downstairs to see the worried faces of his wife, Max, and Tamara.

"He just needs some rest. He'll be fine. His brother's staying up there with him." George went with his wife into the kitchen to make some warm drinks for them.

Max was able to relax some until she saw her sister smile at her.

"What Tamara?"

"I think you really care about Terry."

"Again, he's my friend."

"So, he's clearly into you. I know I know he has a girlfriend but what if he didn't? Would you ask him out?"

"We are not having this conversation."

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid."

"Fine." She smirked. "I'll let it go for now because I have to call my man and let him now I'm ok."

Max shook her head and laughed. Her sister was certainly something else. Her eyes caught a picture and as she took it into her hands, her eyes widened. It was of George and Jane and a little brown-haired boy with glasses. The boy looked strangely like Warren.

"Oh, isn't that a great picture," said Jane. "Warren was always a smiley boy. Her face turned sad. "When we heard about his death at the hands of Paxton powers, we were devastated. He wished we hadn't drifted apart from him or the family he has. We never met them, but we would have liked to."

"Do you have any recent pictures of him?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Trust me." Jane opened a door, took out a newspaper clipping with a picture. She handed it to Max. "Oh my god, I met this man when I was a little girl but there's something else you should know."

"What is it?"

"You're grand kids are upstairs. Terry and Matt are Warren's kids. His ex-wife Mary McGinnis probably has pictures if you need proof."

"Well that certainly explains some things. When you and George brought Terry upstairs, his concern seemed deeper. I did feel a connection to the boys." She smiled. "I have to let George know." She rushed to the kitchen.

Tamara came back into the room. "Sorry it took longer than I thought."

"Were you deciding who should hang up first?"

"Hah, hah, you're so funny. No, we just have fun talking."

"Oh my god don't tell me you two were—

"Ok, I won't tell you."

"Oh gross Tamara."

"You won't think it's so gross when you get your own man."

"I still wouldn't have phone sex in someone else's home."

"I'm not embarrassed that I have a healthy sex life with my husband while yours is non-existent."

"I can't believe we are having this conversation in someone else's home. Anyway, I found out something pretty interesting just a few minutes ago."

"What is it?"

"George and Jane are Terry and Matt's grandparents. They are the parents of Warren, their father."

"You mean the guy who is murdered by Paxton's goons."

"Yes."

"That had to be rough especially for his family."

George and Jane came into the living room, handing Max and Tamara some hot chocolate. "Thank you," said Max. They smiled and nodded as they sat down.

"I can't believe our grand kids are upstairs," said George. "I feel like we getting a second chance."

"We should take it slow George. We don't know how they will react to this news."

"I know I would be thrilled to know if I had more family," said Tamara.

Matt came downstairs and sat next to Max. "How are you doing?" asked Max.

"He hasn't woken up yet, but I'm kind of hungry."

George's eyes lit up, and he ran to the kitchen. Jane smiled. "You're in for a treat young man. My husband is a retired chef."

"Really, cool I want to help." Matt rushed to the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to check up on Terry," said Max.

Max ascended the stairs and as she opened the door, her heart raced. He looked so peaceful. She stood by his bedside and saw color come back to his face. He was getting better. She walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. He shifted as soon as she moved into a comfortable position. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "Max."

"Gees McGinnis, you scared me." She held her hand to her chest.

"Sorry Max." He looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"It's pouring rain out there, so George and his wife are letting us stay here." She put her fingers to his forehead. "You're still kind of warm."

"I'll be fine." He sat up in the bed. "Still feel a little weak but fine."

A knock came to the door. "Come in," said Max as George, Jane, and Matt came into the room. The first thing he noticed was the wide smile on his brother's face.

"What are you so happy about?" Terry asked curiously.

"Can I tell him?" asked Matt. Jane nodded.

"George and Jane are our grandparents." Terry said nothing.

"It's true Terry," said Max. "There your father's parents."

Suddenly Terry couldn't get the image of his father's face the day he died. He jumped out of bed and to the bathroom. Heaving noises could be heard from there. He gripped the toilet seat as the contents of his stomach emptied. He flushed, walked back to the bed, and sat down "I guess it's hard to think about it." He felt a weight next to him, and he looked to Max, whose hand was on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, Terry. You just need to get some rest."

Jane, George, and Matt had left the room to give the two a few minutes. They went downstairs. Jane was curious about something, so she went to talk to Tamara. "What exactly is my grandson's relationship to your sister?"

"Max says there friends, but I think there's something more there. It's too bad he already has a girlfriend, her name's Dana. I just don't think anyone can better understand Max then Terry. They just seem so close. You know?"

"I think I do."

Terry lied back down on the bed as Max covered him with the blanket. He turned away from Max. She was just about to leave the room until she turned to see his trembling body. He never cried before but on some level she knew what he was going through. She had lost her parents to their own desires, but he had lost his father to death by an evil man. She did the only thing she could think of at the time. She walked to the other side of the bed, got in beside him, and wrapped her arms around him, letting him cry in her arms.

It was late and everyone had gone to bed except Max who was awake in the arms of her sleeping friend. Her thoughts started to wander. He was so warm and comfortable. She just wanted to snuggle. No, she thought mentally. He is taken, which made this feel wrong and right at the same time. When his breath tickled her ear, she tried hard not to laugh and shiver at the same time. She noticed his arms were bringing her close to his body, and she gulped. 'How do I get myself into these situations?' thought Max. 'I'm usually smarter than this, but he seems to distract me. Damn, stupid hero.'

Her body felt like it was on fire, and she couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes and feeling good. She wanted more to happen. She wanted him to—'Oh no, no'. These thoughts had to stop. She was going into dangerous territory. She had to try to get out of his grasp, easier said then done. She looked to see her pillow and tried to replace it in Terry's grasp. It didn't work. Max found herself below Terry, who put them in this position. He opened his eyes to see his glaring friend below him.

"Sorry Max, it's a reflex."

"I bet it is." He blushed at the comment as he got off of her.

Terry and Max came down the stairs to see George lifting Matt in the air and flying him around the house. They both smiled at the scene. Laughter seemed to fill the house. "Oh, you two are up. It's 11AM you know," said Tamara.

"Terry, how are you feeling?" asked Jane.

"I feel better thanks."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, it was all Max," said Tamara as her sister grabbed her arm.

She whispered to her. "Why are you doing this to me, Tamara?"

"Well I'm your sister. It's in the job description."

"Gee, how did I get so lucky?" Max said with sarcasm.

"Breakfast is ready," said George. Matt sat on his shoulders before he placed him in a chair.

Max felt that she couldn't do this. She didn't want to get more attached. She had to get out. "Thanks for the offer but we have to go Tamara. Your husband's probably eager to see you."

"Max—

"I have to go. You can come or not." She walked out the door.

Tamara turned to the family. "It was nice to meet you. We had a good time."

Tamara drove Max to her apartment in silence. When she dropped her off, she felt something inside her that was telling her that Max needed Terry. "Those two are meant to be together." She drove away from the curb and headed to Wayne's parents place.

The McGinnis Home…

Mary was pacing in the kitchen, worried about her two boys. The storm had damaged the phone lines. She knew Terry was with Matt but that couldn't stop her from worrying. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mary rushed to the door and as she opened it, she smiled and was curious.

Matt was on the shoulders of a man she didn't know. She hugged Terry and let the couple in. The man let Matt off his shoulders to hug his mother. "I'm so glad you're both all right." She looked at the couple.

"Thank you for bringing my sons home."

"It's no problem really. We're family after all," said Jane.

Terry could tell his mother is confused. "Mom, this is Jane and George. They are dad's parents."

Mary is shocked but pleasantly surprised. "I always wanted to meet you two. It's great to finally meet you." They hugged her. "It will be good to have adults to talk to for a change." The three of them laughed together.

"Hey! I practically an adult," said Terry. They looked at him and laughed. Matt joined in the fun to.

Suddenly something hit him, Max's warm body against his. It felt right and safe. He could be vulnerable with her. They had fun together. He was at his happiest when she was around, and she frustrated the hell out of him. She challenged him to be better. She was always there for him and helped him when he was Batman. He knew what he had to do. He headed towards the door. "Where do you think you're going in pajamas?" asked his mother.

Dana's House…

He had quickly changed into his clothes and drove over to Dana's. He parked outside the gate. Dana had answered the speaker outside the gate and let him in. He walked to the door to see Dana waiting for him. This was going to be hard. He cared about her, but he couldn't see a future with her. He knew she would find someone better than him to be with.

"Hey Terry, come in." She shut the door behind him. She smiled. "My parents aren't home."

"Dana, we need to talk."

"You're breaking up with me."

"Yes, I'm sorry but—

"Why?"

"I care about you Dana, but I just don't see this relationship working. I can't give you all of me and that isn't fair to you. I wish I could have been a better boyfriend to you. My job takes up most of my time, and I can't give it up. It's too important to me and my family's well-being."

"Well that's fine. There are a lot better guys out there that I can date now." She opened the door. "Get out."

He knew she was hurt, but she had hurt him to. Was he a guy any girl deserved? Would he end up alone in the end like—?" No, he wouldn't end up like that. That was Bruce's choice, and it wouldn't be his. He drove home.

McGinnis Home…

He went to his room, ignoring the fun going on with his family. All he wanted to do was be with Max but he was starting to think he wasn't good enough for her or anyone. He rolled over, facing the window and soon he felt himself drift off to sleep. His mom saw this and covered him with his blanket.

Maxine's Apartment…

Her phone rang, and she didn't feel like answering it, but it felt important. "Hello."

"Max, Terry dumped me." Max was definitely shocked. "What!"

"I know I is surprised to."

"Why would he do that?"

"He said and I quote 'I care about you Dana, but I just don't see this relationship working. I can't give you all of me and that isn't fair to you. I wish I could have been a better boyfriend to you. My job takes up most of my time, and I can't give it up. It's too important to me and my family's well being.'

Terry was being honest with Dana. That was a good thing. Usually the guy just uses the line it's not you but me. You rarely get the truth from guys these days. He was a stand up guy. "I'm so sorry Dana but at least he told you why. Most girls don't even get that."

"I guess you're right Max. I have to go. I'll see you at school. Bye."

"Bye Dana." As soon as Max hung up, she raced out the door without a coat and shoes, got into her car, and raced down to Terry's home.

McGinnis Home…

Terry decided to join his family after his nap. He saw George playing video games with Matt, and Jane cheering Matt on. He smiled as he entered the kitchen to see his mom smiling. "Hey sweetie, feeling better?"

A weight felt like it was off his shoulders. "Yeah, I feel great." He sat down at the table. A plate is placed before him.

"You're going to eat Terry. Your grandparents told me you got sick. You need to eat to keep up your strength." She watched as he ate, and she smiled. "Good boy."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Terry got up to answer it and is surprised to see a bare foot Max at his door. "Max, what are you—?" Max hugging him interrupted his words. He put his arms around her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She broke the hug. "I'm sorry for doing this, and I know it's to soon. It's probably the wrong thing to do."

"Max, you're not making any sense."

She grabbed his face and pressed her lips passionately on his. The whole room is surprised but no one was as surprised as Terry. Everything was connecting in his head as he decided to respond to her passion, bringing her closer to his body as well as deepening the kiss. They broke apart for air eventually and just held each other. "We should talk about this but not here," said Terry. He took her hand and walked out the door. "Lets go to your place."

Maxine's Apartment…

They were making out on her bed. Terry's kisses were distracting them from talking. She didn't want him to stop, but they had to talk about this. "T-ter-terry."

"I know." He stopped and lied beside her on the bed. He closed his eyes until he felt something on top of him. "Max."

"Just a few more minutes."

An hour later they were both breathing very heavily. Max was lying on top of him with his arms around her. His heartbeat was soothing, and her lids were becoming heavy. "Don't fall asleep on me, Gibson."

She sat up and removed herself from his embrace and sat at her desk. "Now that we have some distance between us maybe now we can talk."

Terry sat up and faced her. "I love you."

Max was certainly not expecting that to come out of his mouth. Love was all she ever wanted and now she had it. She stood up and so did he and when he closed the distance between them. He held her tightly as she cried. When her sobs died down, she let out a hiccup, which Terry chuckled at. "I love you to, Terry."

Tamara walked in and knew everything would be ok. Max would have someone to confide in. She slowly closed the door and hid in one of the rooms as she heard a pair of footsteps go and the front door closing. She peaked out of the room she was in to see Max come out of her room, so she came out to. "Hey sis."

Max jumped. "Don't scare me like that Tamara."

"Sorry Max." She smiled.

"What did you see?"

"You and Terry were kissing, but it's more of what I heard that really made me happy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Max, I knew you liked the guy, but I had no idea that you loved him.

What's even great is that he loves you to." She smiled. "I'm so happy for you." She hugged Max tightly.

"Thanks Tamara, but you can't tell anyone. Terry broke up with Dana. It's still too soon for us to be going out."

"So what, you two are just going to act like the best of friends at school and then behind closed doors—

"Don't continue that sentence if you want to keep your life."

"Fine, it's not your fault that talking about sex makes you uncomfortable."

"Well forgive me if I'm not as open as you are about it. It's probably one of the things that Wayne finds attractive about you."

"You're right about that."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah sorry I got side tracked by your passionate embrace with your man. I talked to Terry's grandparents. They want us over for a barbecue on Friday, and I said we would love to. Terry, and his mother will be there. I asked about Matt, but he's going to be at a sleepover that night."

"Sounds great."

"Are you ok Max?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow at the barbecue." She closed the door behind her sister's retreating footsteps.

She went into her room, thinking about school tomorrow. Prom would be this weekend, and she changed her mind she didn't want to go. Maybe she could convince Terry not to go to and they could do something more fun. Max's eyes widened as her mind went to a bad place. "No, not that, I have a really sick mind." She sat on her bed and looked out the window. It was late. She changed into her pajamas, slipped under the covers, and drifted off to sleep.

She didn't notice the bat-like figure at her window, checking in on her before he flew off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

(Ch 9) Hamilton Hill High School…

Max was at her locker, taking out her books for class when she saw Chelsea coming up to her. "Hey Chelsea."

"You seem happier. What happened?"

"Nothing, I just had some good people come into my life recently."

"Would one of those people be Batman?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Batman outside your window last night."

"Batman was outside Max's window," said Blade. "Oh you're so lucky, he probably has the hots for you."

Max smiled. "That's ridiculous, I don't even know him that well."

"Well get to know him Max," said Blade. "Maybe then you can get into his tights."

"Blade!"

"What? You need to get laid. You're too tense."

"You sound like my sister."

"Well, she is a smart woman," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea."

"I'm sorry Max, but I kind of agree with Blade. You need to relax. You work so hard on your classes."

"Thanks for the advice but I'm fine.

"Dana doesn't take long does she," said Chelsea. Max turned from her locker to see Dana on the arm of a jock.

"What are you talking about Chelsea? It's not like McGinnis ever gave her the attention she deserved. If she wants to move on, then I say more power to her," said Blade.

"I think it's a good thing that he broke up with her. I didn't real see where their relationship was going."

"You're right about one thing, Chelsea. He's available," said Blade.

"You have no shame Blade," said Chelsea.

Terry came down the hall with Howard and Marylyn. "It's too bad about you and Dana," said Howard. "It just wasn't meant to be I guess."

"You don't know how right you are," said Marylyn. "It looks like she's moved on." Dana was kissing a guy at her locker. Their arms were around each other, and it didn't bother Terry as much as it should have.

"Good, it's time for me to move on to."

"That's the spirit Terry," said Howard.

Terry opened his locker and put his books away, taking out the ones he needed. When he closed his locker, he saw Chelsea, Blade, and Max. His heart reacted immediately.

"Hey Terry, I hear you're single now," said Blade.

"She really has no shame does she?" Max whispered to Chelsea.

"I'm already taken," said Terry.

"Really, you move on just as fast as Dana."

"You move on faster than anyone Blade," said Chelsea. "Besides, I don't see the harm. She's moved on so why can't he?" Chelsea turned to Terry as he closed his locker. "So, who is she McGinnis? Spill."

He looked to Max briefly, and she nodded her head. He sighed and smiled. "Finally," he said. He walked up to Max and pressed his lips roughly against hers and as he let go, Max grabbed onto a locker handle to keep herself up.

"I'm going to kill you McGinnis."

"What? You said I could." He smiled.

"I didn't know you were going to do that."

"Neither did I, it was sort of in the moment." He took her hand in his. "Like that was." They left their friends with smiling faces except for one disappointed face. The bell rang, and they separated to go to their classes. No doubt they were thinking about each other until they came together for the last class of the day.

Max had never been so excited to see someone in all her life. It was like having Christmas everyday. She saw Tamara come in and set her things on the table beside the podium. She came up to her sister. "Hey sis, the entire school knows about you and Terry. What happened to keeping it private for a while?"

"A change in plans."

"You weren't strong enough to resist his hotness, and you flung yourself at him. Is that what happened?"

"Oh yes Tamara, that's exactly what happened. You know me so well." She said sarcastically.

"You know I'm just kidding with you."

"Well, stop it."

"Fine, oh here he comes." Tamara walked back to the front of the room, taking out her things for the class.

Her sister was quiet a character she had to admit. As Terry sat next to her, her heart started racing and when he smiled at her, she was felt like Jell-O. "Hey Max, your sister still teasing you."

"Incessantly and it's driving me nuts."

"Now you know how I feel."

"Hardly, this morning Blade and Chelsea agreed on something about me."

"Which was?"

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but they think I'm too tense. Blade says I need to get laid." She smiled as Terry blushed. "Oh, did I embarrass you McGinnis?" She smirked.

"No, you just caught me off guard a little, Gibson."

"All right flirty birds, it's time to pay attention," said Tamara. The whole class laughed at their embarrassment.

"Welcome to my hell," Max whispered to Terry.

Maxine's Apartment…

Max was adamant about getting her homework done before she did anything else. Terry didn't like that but what could he do? Terry sat on the couch with his books while Max took the desk. He watched as she worked diligently, and he smiled. Same old Max, she didn't know how much he counted on that. He decided he might as well do his homework to.

When Max was finished, she leaned back in her chair with her arms behind her head. She could see that Terry was having some trouble with something by the confusion on his face. "You need some help, Terry?"

"You'll only distract me, Max. It's better if I just try to do it on my own."

"Fine but don't come crying to me if you do."

She went to the kitchen and got herself a snack as she relaxed on a chair with her lab top. She checked her email and almost dropped the glass in her hand. She clicked on the link. It was from her mother. The message said she was coming this weekend to see her and her sister. Her father was bringing his new wife. She shut down her lab top and went to her bathroom.

Splashing some cold water on her face, she let out the breath she was holding in. She sat on the closed toilet seat and started to tremble as tears ran down her face. Why did they have to come? She didn't need them here. She had everything she could ever want. She was finally happy. "It figures some like this would happen to me."

Terry was proud of himself. He had finished his homework and now he could relax with Max. He wandered to where he heard sniffling and as he opened the door to the bathroom, he saw Max wiping her eyes.

"Max, what's wrong?" She walked passed him and into the living room. She sat down on the couch as he sat down beside her.

"You know how I told you my parents and how I never seem them."

"Yeah."

"They are coming here this weekend. My mother and my father with his new wife."

"And you're wondering why they would come back here after all these years."

"Wouldn't you be curious if you were in my place?"

"Yeah, that's probably the first question I'd ask."

"I'm just not ready for this Terry. I tried so hard to just forget and go on with my life."

"Some surprises are not pleasant, but we have to face them head on."

"Easy for you to say, you're surprise was pleasant. They didn't mean to not see you. They didn't know where you were this whole time."

"Max, let me ask you something. How do you feel about your life? Before you got the news that your folks are coming up here."

Max smiled. "You just want me to flatter you McGinnis." She thought about it. "I'm happier than I've ever been in my life. Now that's kind of sad."

He took her hand in his. "You're going to be fine Max. You're a stronger person. You can do it, and I have faith in you."

"You have no idea how much that helps me." She smiled.

"I know what else can help you."

"What?"

"The type of relaxing that Blade was talking about."

"Terry!"

"Relax, I was just kidding Max."

That was good thinking because Max's heart was pounding. She calmed herself down by taking a breath. It was something she always thought about, but she didn't want to rush no matter how much she wanted him in that way. She smiled. "You must think it's hilarious to see me angry."

"It's fun." He smirked.

"You just signed your death warrant McGinnis." She was nearing him, and he couldn't help but feel the excitement flow through him.

"You'll have to catch me first Gibson."

If people were walking by, they would hear the sound of laughter fill the air, but it was getting late. In the end they ended up on her bed. Max was sitting on top of him in victory. Her smile was priceless as her chest rose and fell. "Looks like I caught you Terry, making me the victor." She looked down to see Terry staring up at her.

Her proud face made him proud to be with her. She was everything he could ever want and so much more. "Looks like but I let you win."

"Oh please, I got you and you're too embarrassed to admit it." His arms reached up and around her waist and before she knew it, she was on her back with Terry's proud smirk looking at her from above her. "You caught me off guard."

"Sure Max, use that as an excuse."

"It's not a—She was interrupted by his warm, soft lips against hers. She let their spat leave her mind as she responded to his kiss. Soon his lips left hers and went to her neck, leaving a wet trail on her skin. Max suddenly felt the vibrating of Terry's phone against her leg. "Ter-Terry, your phone is ringing." She heard him sigh in frustration as he got off her and rolled on the bed beside her.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Duty calls Terry."

"I wish it would call at another time." He kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Max."

She heard the door close as she flopped back on her bed. The smile on her face didn't fade. Tomorrow was Friday, and she couldn't wait.


	10. Chapter 10

(Ch 10) McGinnis Home…

It was morning as a knock came to the door. Mary had just finished putting breakfast on the table. She didn't have work until another two hours, but she liked to start early. She opened the door and smiled. "Hello Max, come in. Terry's not up."

"Hey Miss. McGinnis, I'm not surprised."

Matt came rushing down the stairs. He was hungry, but he stopped before his mother first. "I tried to wake up Terry mom, but he won't budge."

"Another late night with Mr. Wayne, that's what it is," said Mary.

"It's no problem, I'll get him up for you."

"Oh thank you Max."

Max could hear the snores before she even opened the door. She came in quietly, went into his bathroom, filled a cup with cold water, and poured it on the sleeping Terry, causing him to jump out of his bed in plaid pajama pants and a shirtless torso. Max swallowed hard before Terry glared at her. "I'm going to get you for that Max."

"It will have to wait until after school."

"I don't think so." His smile is wicked.

While Matt dug into his cereal, he heard his brother's name yelled loudly. "Mom, what's going on up there?" Before she could answer him, Terry came downstairs dressed with Max wrapped securely in his blanket in his arms. Matt laughed. "Hey mom, is Terry in trouble?"

Mary had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. She didn't know what to make of it. "Isn't that the same move you used on Matt when he came into your room?"

"They oddly sound like similar moments," said Terry.

"That's because they are McGinnis. Now let me out of here," said Max.

"Aw, but you look so cute all bundled up like this." He stood her up and unwrapped the blanket from around her body.

"Stop messing around, we're going to be late for school."

"See you two after school," said Mary.

George and Jane's Home…

George was preparing the grill outside while Jane was sitting up the table on the outdoor deck that overlooked the trees. She smiled at the view. It was a beautiful day in Gotham. When she came back into the house, there was a knock on the door. She let in Mary, who brought a dish of her own for the happy occasion.

A few minutes later Tamara was at the door with her husband. "I didn't know what to bring, so I brought some brownies," said Tamara.

"Chocolate's always a good thing," said George.

"This is my husband Wayne."

"It's nice to meet you Wayne," said Jane as she shook his hand, hearing the curses of her husband. "Maybe you could help George with the grill."

"You called the right man. My father's been grilling for years, taught me everything I know." He went outside to aid George.

"Now, where are those two?" asked Mary.

Tamara pulled back the curtain of a window and smiled. "They just can't keep their hands to themselves. Excuse me." Tamara walked down the walkway of the house to see the couple just coming out of the car, and she smirked. "I saw you two."

The blush was clear on their faces. "Just keeping walking, sis."

When they walked around back to the backyard, Mary and George were talking while Jane helped Wayne set up the plates. As soon as everything was set on the table, Wayne came over to his wife and looked at the couple in front of him. He couldn't believe it.

"McGinnis."

"Wayne."

"It's so good to see you man." He patted Terry on the back.

"Yeah you to."

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Tamara.

"He saved my life."

Max let out a smile, and Terry noticed this. He knew what it meant to.

"What's the story?" asked Tamara.

"It was back in my juvy days. Terry and me were in the same gang. We were out on a mission, and I wasn't watching my back. Terry was and took the bullet for me. The other guys wondered why he would do that, and the guys hounded him on it for a while. I really appreciated it then." He frowned. "I heard about Charlie Terry, it's too bad. I thought he could be a good guy. Well I guess we were the lucky ones." He could tell Terry was thinking about it.

"Damn right you're lucky Wayne, you got me."

"I was just getting to that, Tamara." The couple walked to the table as Max's eyes were on Terry.

"What are you thinking, McGinnis?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Being lucky, it wasn't luck that got me out of crime. Spending some time in juvy gave me a lot of time to think about the life I would have when I left. I realized I didn't want to live that life anymore. I wanted to be a normal teenager."

"You're far from normal Terry but in a good way. You help people and save lives, and I'm glad I get to be a part of that even if it's in an indirect way." Max felt him kiss her cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being the best thing that ever happened to me."

There was a lot of conversation going around the table. Most of it is filled with laughter and the occasional serious conversation.

Maxine's Apartment…

After the get together Terry drove Max to her place. They were standing at her door and as she opened it, she went in. She noticed Terry wasn't following her in. She turned to see him looking at her.

"What's going on in that mind of yours McGinnis?" she smiled.

"I would never think something like this, but I think I should go since your parents will probably be here early in the morning. The last thing you would want is for them to see me here."

"So you're being the gentleman. That's new for you, isn't it."

"You have no idea." She took his hand and brought him inside her place. When she dropped her hand from his, she took off his jacket. "Max." Her hands went around his neck, and she kissed him, bringing her tongue into his mouth, causing a moan to erupt from him. He let his thoughts go out the window as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her arms were still around each other as they separated their mouths.

"What happened about being a gentlemen?"

"Being a gentlemen is for stuck up snobs." He smirked and then let his lips nibble her ear lobe before his lips traveled down her neck. His hands rubbed her back as she shivered.

Suddenly they both knew what was going to happen between them. They made it to her bedroom without tripping and falling. They hit the bed and let their passions fly.


	11. Chapter 11

(Ch 11)

Morning came to Max's window, and she rolled over to see the clock, which read 6:00AM. Her parents wouldn't be here for another four hours. This made her anxious but as she rolled over, she forgot all about her worry to see the rise and fall of her boyfriend's naked chest.

She watched as he rolled over, wrapping his arm around her bare waist, his chest close to her back. She knew he was awake when his lips kissed the nape of her neck.

"Morning Terry, I'm surprised you're awake."

"Me to must have been something about last night." She turned to face him and hit him on the shoulder.

"No need to get violent Gibson." He smirked.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Her eyes said challenge me.

He shifted his body so he was on top of her. He pressed their bodies together, letting out a moan from Max. "How's that?" She stared up at him. His mouth went to her ears. "You want more, don't you?"

"You up for round two in the shower?" Before he could answer, she felt herself being lifted in his arms and into the bathroom. The shower water ran as sounds of love filtered through the bedroom. They were so into what they were doing that they didn't hear Tamara and Wayne come in the door with her parents and her father's new wife.

"I'll let Max know you here." She came into her sister's room and heard the shower running, so she went into the bathroom. "Max! Our parents are here."

Max and Terry is panicked. "I-I'll be right down."

"I know he's in there with you Max. I'm not stupid. Just hurry up and get dressed, I'll try to explain why there was a boy staying with you last night." Max heard Tamara's retreating steps out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The water was turned off as they stepped out of the shower, wrapping towels around themselves. Max sat on the toilet, and Terry turned around. "Max."

"This feels a lot harder than you made it sound."

"Well you don't have to face this alone. I'm staying with you."

"Are you sure Terry?"

"Yes, even though your sister caught us in the shower together."

"You had to bring that up while it's still fresh."

They was dressed and came out of her room to see her parents shocked and her sister with a smile on her face.

"Hey mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Terry. Terry these are my parents Janet and David, and my father's new wife—

"Desiree," said Tamara.

"It's nice to meet you," said Terry as her parents still kept silent, making him uncomfortable.

"What was he doing in your room Maxine?" asked her father.

"I don't see how it's any of your business considering you've never been here," said Max.

"I am still your father."

"Come on Terry this is going to get worst before it gets better," said Wayne as they entered the kitchen.

She was glad Wayne had taken away Terry from the storm that was about to erupt. She noticed Desiree had joined the boys.

"I believe being father requires you to actually put in the effort."

"Maxine Gibson!" exclaimed her mother.

"Are you kidding me? You actually expect me to make like everything's good once you come back into my life? You left me when I was thirteen to live out your own dreams once you two-got divorced. Did you ever think about my feelings, Tamara's feelings? I had no one to take care of me or love me or even support me. Did you know I'm going to graduate valedictorian in my class? I worked hard, so you two could be proud of me."

Tamara held max as she cried in her arms. Her heart was breaking for her little sister. "I think you two should go." Their parents left as well as their father's new wife. "I'm sorry Max, I didn't know how much pain they caused. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Max came out of her arms. "I learned to keep things to myself, and I didn't want you to leave me if my thought scared you. I didn't want to be alone."

"Well guess what?" Terry and Wayne came back into the room. "You're not, you have the love of a good man and so do I. You're going to be fine Max. I love you."

"I love you to, sis." Max saw Wayne come up to them with a serious look on his face. "Wayne, what's—

"It's time Max."

"Wh-what do you mean, it's time?"

"It's time to pull the plug."

"I don't understand."

"Wake Max, or you'll die."

Gotham City Hospital…

Max opened her eyes before the nurse could unhook her from her machines. The nurse is shocked and ran to get the doctor. Terry and Bruce noticed the nurse going to get the doctor, so they rushed into the room to see Max awake.

"Max!" said Terry as he walked to her bedside and smiled. "Welcome back."

"What happened to me, Terry?" She noticed Ace was in her lap.

"I thought maybe he could help."

She smiled. "Well it is nice to wake up to the cutest face in the room." Ace licked her face as she laughed. She could feel the seriousness in him as he sat down beside the bed.

"I let you help me on a mission, and you almost got killed. It was the Jokers. You got hit hard in the head Max. The doctors didn't think you were going to make it. It's been a month. Now maybe you've finally learned your lesson. This is not a game Max, it's life and death out there." His voice was so angry with the undercurrent of care for her.

"No!" she managed to say in a weak voice. Bruce is shocked by her persistence, but it didn't show on his face.

"Are you crazy? That's it your crazy. No one in their right mind would want to continue after what you have just been through."

"Fine, then I'm crazy McGinnis because what I think you do makes a difference in the world. I just want to be a part of that. I just want to help you because I'm your friend."

"I appreciate the help Max, but you're no good to me dead."

"Death is apart of life Terry. We all die sooner or later."

"Well I'm not ready for you to go. I can't do this Max, my heart can't take it." Terry closed the door behind him loudly.

She looked at Mr. Wayne. "How'd the mission end?"

"The jokers are in jail in stitches."

Before Mr. Wayne left the room, Max called out. "I'm sorry."

"You had good intentions Max. I understand that you want to help, but you need to know when to back off." She nodded as he closed the door behind him.

Maxine's Apartment…

The doctors decided she was well enough to go home, so they supplied a taxi for her. She gave the guy money and went inside. Her head was throbbing, so she lied down on her bed. She drifted off to sleep. Later in the day she ate and rested on the couch, watching TV. She couldn't stop thinking about the look in Terry's eyes. It was enough to make her shiver. His eyes were cold and a subtle hint of warm shone through them. He was angry and relieved at the same time.

Tomorrow was school, and she knew she would have a lot to make up. She wasn't worried. It was the last month of senior year as she looked at her calendar. She couldn't believe she had been in a coma for so long, but the dream felt so real and all she wanted to do was go back and be happy, to feel Terry on her skin. A blush came to her face.

"You're delusional Max, he would never be interested in a smart girl like you. He's with Dana."

She rolled over on the couch to spot a picture of her and Terry on the side table. They were smiling in the picture. School was out because of a snow day, and they had spent the day at the park with Matt and Mary, who had brought her camera. The picture was taken as Terry and Max were sliding down the hill in a sled. Whatever happened to life being simple? Now she had all these feelings that she knew would not go away any time soon.


	12. Chapter 12

(Ch 12)

Hamilton Hill High School…

Max had gotten the make up work from her teachers and was headed to her last class of the day. It was a relationship class that Max wasn't particularly into, but it was the only available at the time.

She sat down in front when she saw Chelsea sit next to her. "Hey girl, it's good to see you haven't forgotten about your studies."

"They are important to me Chelsea."

"I know Max, so you've been out for a month. A lot has happened since then but only one I care to share with you."

"What is it?"

"Terry and Dana are broken up. She broke up with him. I heard him say it's over for good. No more convincing her to come back to him. He looked pretty serious Max."

Before Max could respond, class was starting. The teacher asked, "Is there anyone who wants to tell the class what love means to them?" She looked around the room to see Max's hand in the air. This sparked

Terry's curiosity.

"Miss. Gibson, thank goodness. I've certainly missed you around here."

Max smiled as she came up to the front of the class. She wasn't normally a shy person, but this was a serious subject. She was making herself vulnerable to friends and strangers but if she was brave enough to fight alongside Batman, then she felt she could do anything.

She took a deep breath, grabbed the podium with her hands, and let the breath she'd been holding out. She was really going to do this. She saw Chelsea smiling at her, and she saw Howard acknowledging her.

"Love. Well I didn't have a lot of it when I was younger. My parents divorced and travel around the world these days. My sister goes to college and studies hard, so I really didn't have the hugs, or the heart to heart talks. I didn't have anyone there to tell me everything would be ok." She swallowed the lump in her throat. She thought she should get to the good part before she burst out into tears in front of her classmates. She smiled. "And then I met this guy, who drove me crazy but he was sweet, kind, and caring towards me. Maybe a little bit over protective but he's my friend and I wouldn't trade him for anyone else in the world. Over the years we grew close and something started to change for me. I developed these strong feelings for him, and I was afraid of them. My whole life I never let anyone close enough to see the real me but somehow he saw it. So, if you're asking what loves means to me, it means never having to change who you are with someone. You see each other as you are and not as this idealized image you've created. Thank you."

Before she got back to her seat, a hand went up. "Looks like you have a question Miss. Gibson." Max turned to the hand, surprised to see that it was Terry's. "What's your question Mr. McGinnis?"

"So, do you love this guy or what?"

"That's quiet a personal question McGinnis," said teacher as she turned to Max. "It's your decision whether you want to answer or not."

Max thought about it as her palms became sweaty, and her heart was beating rapidly. "I'll answer Terry's question." She looked right at him. "Yes, I do love him." He raised his hand again, and she couldn't help but smile. "What is it McGinnis?"

"What if this guy loves her to even though she's a stubborn know it all?"

"I am not a stubborn know it all."

"All right you two calm down," said the teacher as Max sat down in her seat. The teacher lectured some more and then the bell rang. Students rushed out and when Max entered the hall, she saw Terry waiting for her.

They walked together, and the tension was definitely there until Terry decided to break it. "That was a nice speech you gave today."

"Flattery will get you nowhere McGinnis." She knew he was smiling even if she wasn't looking at her.

"Max, I'm sorry I got angry yesterday but I just don't think you realize how serious this is."

"I know what you do is serious Terry, and I'm sorry if I made you believe otherwise. I think you need to understand how important it is that I watch your back."

"That's the thing I don't understand Max. I can handle myself out there."

"I know you can, but I feel better if I can help you be safe."

"You didn't answer my question in class."

"Fine! I'll admit I'm a stubborn know it all and if the guy loves me for being this way, then yes I still love him."

"Good." He stood in front of her, his blue eyes full of mischief and took her by the waist, kissing the hell out of her. "I love you to Max."

Max didn't know how to respond. She was so blown away by the kiss that her words escaped her. She managed to get herself together. "Why you—I, oh slag it." She pulled him to her and kissed him back. Their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed in the deserted halls of Hamilton Hill High.

 **(THE END).**


End file.
